FULL NAKED
by fifioluluge
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE] Luhan bekerja partime sebagai seorang model dari sahabatnya yang seorang fotografer handal bernama Kris Wu. Saat pameran, Kris memajang foto Luhan dalam keadaan Full Naked. Kebetulan saat itu hadir seorang pengusaha muda bernama Oh Sehun yang tertarik untuk membeli foto naked Luhan. HUNHAN/KRISHAN . YAOI.
1. Prolog

**Anyyeong…**

**Aku bawa cerita baru niihhh…**

**Ini baru prolognya doang…  
**

* * *

**NAKED**

**Prolog**

Bercerita tentang mahasiswa asal China jurusan seni bernama Xiao Lu Han yang pindah ke Seoul,Korea Selatan untuk kuliah dan melarikan diri dari insiden traumatis masa lalunya. Dia bertekad untuk mengatur kehidupannya kembali di negara baru.

Luhan bekerja part-time sebagai foto model, dan dia diambil gambarnya beberapa kali oleh sahabatnya Kris yang seorang fotografer untuk menambah pendapatan.

Pada pameran Kris di suatu galeri, ia menampilkan potret favoritnya dari Luhan di mana dia sepenuhnya telanjang alias Full Naked.

Pengusaha Muda terkaya di Korea, Oh Sehun menghadiri pameran itu. Dia melihat potret Luhan dan bertekad untuk membelinya. Selama transaksi, Sehun melihat Luhan berbicara dengan Kris dan segera mengenalinya sebagai namja yang ada dalam potret yang baru saja dia beli.

Saat Luhan meninggalkan galeri, Sehun mengikuti dia keluar dan setelah perkenalan dan basa-basi dia menawarkan tumpangan. Nalurinya mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa dia tidak boleh pergi dengan orang asing, tapi gairah menuntunnya untuk menerima tumpangan dan kisah mereka dimulai dari sini.

**LANJUT/DELETE**

**Mind To Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**FULL NAKED**

**Ini terjemahan dari novelnya Raine Miller dengan judul yang sama…**

**Chapter 1 datangggg…**

**Selamat membaca Chingudeul…**

**Jangan lupa review yaaa…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Mei 2014

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang politik di Korea. Aku tidak perlu tahu. Aku hanya seorang warga negara dan Parlemen cukup membingungkan. Politik tidak menarik banyak minatku. Tapi aku dipaksa untuk bekerja di sekitar produk sampingan dari urusan politik sepanjang waktu.

Aku berurusan dengan keamanan, baik swasta dan pemerintah Korea. Aku pandai dalam pekerjaanku. Aku menganggapnya sangat serius.

Dalam bisnisku, anda harus pandai karena ketika anda tidak pandai ... orang meninggal.

Anggota Kongres Korea Selatan meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Layak diberitakan tentu saja. Tapi ketika anggota Kongres tersebut adalah calon wakil presiden kemungkinan bagi partai penantang apalagi pemilu hanya menghitung bulan , hal itu tak ayal menjadi berita dunia dalam sekejap seperti virus.

Terutama ketika orang-orang yang ingin berkuasa akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjadi pengganti saat pemerintahan memerlukan seseorang untuk mengisi slot kosong tersebut.

Dan ini adalah bagaimana caraku bisa datang untuk menemukan _dirinya_.

Aku menerima email dari appanya dulu. Sebuah suara dari masa laluku memperpanjang sapaan yang ramah dan pengakuan di mana kami berdua telah berakhir.

Cukup adil. Masa laluku telah penuh dengan warna, termasuk yang baik dan yang buruk, dan _Ia_ datang ke dalam hidupku sebagai salah satu bagian yang baik.

Sebuah panggilan telepon datang berikutnya di mana appanya bilang dia memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang tinggal di Korea Selatan. Dia khawatir tentang keselamatannya dan memberikan beberapa rincian tentatif tentang mengapa bisa seperti itu.

Aku sopan dan cukup yakin aku tidak perlu melibatkan diri. Pekerjaanku telah berlebihan seperti saat itu.

Mengorganisir keamanan VIP untuk Korean Olympiade XXX 2014 cukup banyak memakan semua waktuku dan aku tidak ada cadangan waktu untuk anak lelaki seorang kenalanku yang aku temui di sebuah turnamen poker lebih dari enam tahun berlalu.

Aku bilang tidak.

Aku bahkan siap untuk memberinya arahan perusahaan keamanan swasta sebagai bantuan pribadi yang lain ketika ia memainkan tangannya. Pemain poker tahu kapan untuk bermain dengan tangan mereka.

Dia mengirimiku foto anak lelakinya di email kedua. Gambar itu mengubah segalanya. Aku tidak sama setelah aku melihatnya dan aku tidak bisa kembali ke diriku yang sebelumnya saat melihat foto itu.

Tidak setelah kami bertemu malam itu di jalan. Seluruh duniaku berubah karena sebuah foto. Sebuah foto namja cantik yang berasal dari daratan China.

XXX

**Luhan POV**

Eommaku tidak boleh melihat ini sekarang. Dia akan panik. Aku bisa pergi ke acara Kris karena aku bilang aku akan berada di sana.

Aku tahu betapa pentingnya acara ini baginya. Sangat penting bagiku juga. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatku seperti juga yang dia lakukan untukku.

Dalam tiga tahun terakhir Kris telah di sana untuk menghiburku, minum denganku, bersimpati untukku, dan bahkan membantuku membayar sewaku dalam acara ini dengan memberikan aku pekerjaan.

Nah, faktanya pekerjaan ini mengharuskan dia memotretku di kanvas, aku menatapnya sekarang. Dan itu adalah gambar tubuh telanjang diriku.

Berpose sebagai model telanjang bukan sesuatu yang aku impikan untuk dilakukan untuk hidupku atau apa, tapi itu adalah cara untuk membuat beberapa uang ekstra di antara pinjaman mahasiswa.

Dan akhir-akhir ini aku telah mendapatkan penawaran dari beberapa fotografer lainnya. Kris mengatakan aku harus bersiap untuk sesuatu yang lebih menarik karena acara malam ini.

Orang-orang akan menanyakan tentang si model. Ini adalah penghargaan bagi Luhan. Begitulah kata Kris yang selalu optimis.

Aku meneguk sampanyeku dan mempelajari gambar sangat besar tergantung di dinding galeri. Kris punya bakat. Untuk anak pengungsi yang sama-sama dari China sepertiku dan memulai dengan banyak kekurangan di Korea, Kris tahu bagaimana untuk mengkonfigurasi gambar.

Dia memotretku di punggungku dengan kepala berpaling ke samping, lenganku di atas dada dan tanganku terbentang diantara kedua kaki jenjangku. Dia ingin rambutku terhampar dan bagian bawahku tertutup.

Aku mengenakan 'string thong' untuk foto ini tetapi kalian tidak bisa melihatnya. Tidak ada yang ditunjukan untuk mengklasifikasikan gambarku sebagai porno.

Istilah yang tepat adalah _**fotografi telanjang artistik**_.

Tubuhku difoto dengan selera tinggi atau aku tidak akan melakukannya. Yah, aku pasti berharap gambarku tidak muncul di situs-situs porno, tapi siapa yang bisa tahu pasti hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

Aku tidak mau melakukan hal porno. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melakukan hubungan seks.

"Ini Namjaku!" Lengan besar Kris melilit bahuku dan dia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalaku. "Ini sukses bukan? Dan kau memiliki kaki paling indah bahkan melebihi setiap yeoja di planet ini."

"Segala sesuatu yang kau lakukan terlihat bagus, Kris, bahkan kakiku."

Aku berbalik dan menghadapnya.

"Jadi, Kau menjual sesuatu? Biar aku ulangi. Berapa banyak yang kau jual?"

"Tiga sejauh ini dan aku pikir yang satu ini akan segera terjual." Kris mengedipkan mata sambil melirik ke potret naked Luhan.

"Jangan melihat terlalu jelas tetapi lihatlah namja tinggi, berkulit pucat, berambut blonde pirang dan tampan dalam setelan abu-abu itu, dia sedang berbicara dengan pemilik galeri."

Kelihatannya namja itu sedang bernegosiasi dan bertanya mengenai potret Luhan.

"Sepertinya dia cukup tertarik oleh gambar telanjang cantikmu. Mungkin dia akan pergi untuk sesi jabat tangan yang baik segera setelah ia bisa mendapatkan kanvas itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Luhannie sayang? Salah satu namja tampan dan kaya menarik penisnya saat melihat kecantikan bidadarimu."

"Diam kau. Dan aku ini tampan!" Aku memutar mataku ke arahnya.

"Itu sangat menjijikkan. Jadi, Jangan katakan padaku hal-hal seperti itu atau aku harus berhenti melakukan pekerjaan ini" tambahku sambil menelengkan kepalaku dan menggelengkannya.

"Sudah baik aku mencintaimu, Kris Wu. Kau sangat menyebalkan."

Kris bisa mengatakan hal yang paling bodoh dan bisa membuatnya keluar dengan tepat dan halus. Pasti karena aksen Kanadanya. Terima kasih untuk aksen itu.

"Itu memang benar," kata Kris, menempatkan ciuman di pipiku, "Dan kau tahu? Namja itu belum berhenti memelototimu sejak kau melayang turun di sini. Dan dia bukan gay. Tapi kurasa orientasinya berubah saat melihatmu."

Aku ternganga pada Kris.

"Informasi yang bagus Kris, terima kasih untuk berita terbarunya. Dan aku tidak peduli!"

Dia nyengir padaku dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan anehnya.

"Percayalah padaku, jika aku adalah dia. Aku akan menawarimu untuk menemuinya di ruang belakang sekarang. Dia begitu panas dan bergairah sampai level lebih tinggi dari daftar. Kau akan ke neraka, Kau tahu kan?"

Aku melihat sekeliling dengan santai dan memeriksa pembeli.

Kris benar tentang namja itu. Namja itu benar-benar terlihat memancarkan kepanasan dan gairah dari sol kulit sepatu Ferragamosnya ke ujung rambut blonde pirangnya. Sekitar enam kaki tiga inci , bertubuh tegap dengan rahang tegas, penuh percaya diri, dan kaya.

Aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang matanya karena ia sedang berbicara dengan pemilik galeri. Tentang gambarku mungkin?

Sulit untuk dikatakan, tapi tidak masalah juga. Bahkan jika dia membelinya, aku tidak akan pernah melihat dia lagi kan?

"Aku benarkan?" Kris memergokiku sedang memandang namja itu dan Ia menyikut tulang rusukku.

"Tentang dia yang masturbasi? Tidak mungkin, Kris!" kepalaku menggeleng perlahan-lahan.

_"Dia terlalu indah untuk melakukan itu pada tangannya untuk sebuah orgasme."_batin Luhan.

Dan kemudian namja indah itu berbalik dan menatapku intens. Matanya membakar di seberang ruangan hampir seolah-olah dia mendengar apa yang aku baru katakan kepada Kris. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bukan?

Dia terus menatapku dengan mata elangnya membuatku akhirnya harus melihat ke bawah. Tidak mungkin aku bisa bersaing dengan tingkat intensitas, atau apa pun itu yang datang padaku dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dorongan untuk melarikan diri segera menendangku. Keselamatan adalah yang utama.

Aku menelan tegukan sampanyeku lagi dan menghabiskan itu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan acara ini brilian."Aku memeluk temanku.

"Dan kau akan menjadi terkenal di seluruh dunia," kataku sambil menyeringai. "Dalam waktu sekitar lima puluh tahun lagi!"

Kris tertawa di belakangku ketika aku menuju pintu.

"Telepon aku, my lovely!"

Aku melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Jalanan sibuk di Seoul pada minggu kerja. Olimpiade mendatang telah mengubah kota ini menjadi sebuah kelompok mutlak manusia.

XXX

Bisa jadi tahunan aku mendapatkan taksi. Haruskah aku mengambil risiko berjalan ke stasiun bawah tanah terdekat?

Aku melirik sepatu mahalku yang tampak hebat dipasangkan dengan jas yang kupakai , tapi serius pakaian ini membuatku gerah dan tidak nyaman.

Dan jika aku memilih naik Tube, aku masih harus berjalan beberapa blok lain menuju flatku dalam gelap. Eommaku akan mengatakan tidak tentu saja.

Tapi sekali lagi, Eommaku tidak ada di sini di Seoul. Eomma berada dirumah di Beijing China di mana aku tidak ingin berada disana. Persetan. Aku mulai berjalan.

"Ini adalah ide yang sangat buruk, Luhannie. Jangan mengambil risiko itu. Biarkan aku memberikanmu tumpangan".

Aku membeku di jalan. Aku tahu siapa yang berbicara kepadaku walau aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya sebelumnya. Aku berbalik perlahan untuk menghadapi mata yang sama yang telah membakarku di galeri tadi.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali," kataku.

Dia tersenyum, bibirnya naik lebih tinggi pada satu sisi dari yang lain. Tersenyum menyeringai.

Dia menunjuk ke mobilnya di pinggir jalan, Range Rover HSE hitam ramping. Jenis mobil yang hanya Orang tertentu dengan uang banyak yang mampu membelinya.

Bukan berarti ia tidak berbau uang sebelumnya, tapi jelas dia diluar jangkauanku.

Aku menelan keras ludah di tenggorokanku. Matanya yang berwarna coklat, sangat tajam dan mendalam.

"Tapi kau memanggilku dengan nama dan mengharapkan aku untuk masuk dalam mobil dengan mu? Apakah Kau gila? "

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun."

Aku menatap tangannya, begitu halus namun kekar, seputih susu dan elegan dengan manset putih membingkai lengan abu-abu jaket desainernya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku baru saja membeli sebuah karya berjudul Xiao Lu Han Repose ini dari Galeri Andersen dengan harga yang bagus tidak lebih lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan aku cukup yakin aku tidak mengalami gangguan mental. Lebih terdengar Psiko daripada gila kan? "

Dia tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku meraih tangannya dan ia mengambil tanganku.

_Oh apakah dia pernah mengalaminya? Atau mungkin aku akan kehilangan pikiranku berjabat tangan dengan orang asing yang baru saja membeli sebuah kanvas besar tubuh nakedku? _

Oh Sehun memiliki cengkraman yang kokoh. Dan…. Panas.

Seandainya aku membayangkan dia menarikku sedikit lebih dekat ke arahnya? Atau mungkin aku yang gila, karena kakiku tidak bergerak seinci pun.

Mata coklat elang itu lebih dekat kepadaku daripada beberapa saat yang lalu, dan aku bisa mencium bau cologne-nya.

"Xiao Luhan" kataku.

Dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Dan sekarang kita mengenal satu sama lain," katanya, menunjuk pertama padaku dan kemudian dirinya sendiri, "Luhan, Sehun."

Dia memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya ke arah Rovernya. "Sekarang biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang? Oke!"

Aku menelan ludah lagi. "Mengapa kau begitu peduli?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu? Karena sepatu mengkilap itu terlihat indah di kakimu, tetapi akan menjadi neraka untuk dipakai berjalan? Karena itu berbahaya bagi seorang namja mungil sendirian di malam hari? "Matanya berpindah padaku.

"Terutama secantik dirimu ." Mulutnya itu kembali muncul hanya naik sedikit di sisi satu lagi. Menyeringai.

"Begitu banyak alasan, Nona Lu."

"Aku bukan yeoja lagipula bagaimana jika aku jauh lebih tidak aman bersamamu?"

Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

"Aku masih belum tahu apa-apa tentangmu atau dirimu kecuali nama aslimu Tuan Oh Sehun."

_Apakah dia baru memberi ku tatapan itu?_

"Kau punya alasan untuk itu. Dan itu aku bisa perbaiki dengan mudah"

Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan SIM dengan nama Oh sehun tercetak jelas.

Dia menyerahkan kartu nama dengan nama yang sama dan Blackstone Security International, Ltd terukir pada cardstock berwarna krim.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya." Dia menyeringai lagi.

"Aku sangat sibuk di pekerjaanku, Nona Luhan. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk menekuni hobi sebagai pembunuh berantai, aku janji. "

Aku tertawa. "Bagus, Mr Oh."

Aku menempatkan kartu namanya di tas.

"Baiklah. Kau dapat memberikanku tumpangan "

Alisnya terangkat lagi, dan dia tersenyum menyeringai seperti biasanya.

Aku meringis dalam hati karena makna ganda untuk 'tumpangan' dan mencoba untuk fokus pada bagaimana benar-benar tidak nyamannya sepatuku yang mengkilap ini untuk berjalan ke stasiun Tube dan bahwa itu adalah ide yang baik untuk membiarkan dia mengantarku.

Dia merangkul pinggangku dan membawaku ke pinggir jalan.

"Silakan masuk."

Sehun membuat aku nyaman dan kemudian berjalan ke sisi jalan dan duduk di belakang kemudi, halus seperti macan kumbang. Dia menatapku dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dan di mana kau tinggal, Luhan?"

" Nakwon-dong, Jongno-gu, Nomor 272" #iningarang

Dia mengerutkan kening tapi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan keluar menuju ke lalu lintas.

"Kau adalah orang China?" tanyanya.

_Apa dia tidak suka orang China?_

"Aku berada disini dengan beasiswa dari Seoul University. Program pascasarjana,"

Aku menekankan , bertanya-tanya mengapa aku merasa perlu untuk menceritakan apa-apa tentang diriku.

"Dan modeling?"

Saat ia bertanya pertanyaan itu ketegangan seksual menebal. Aku berhenti sejenak sebelum menjawab.

Aku tahu persis apa yang dia bayangkan saat menanyakan itu. Fotoku yang Telanjang. Dan seaneh apapun rasanya, aku membuka mulut dan mengatakan kepadanya.

"Um, aku-aku berpose untuk sahabatku, fotografer, Kris Wu. Dia meminta dan itu membantu membayar tagihan, Kau tahu? "

"Tidak juga, tapi aku suka potretmu."

Dia menjaga matanya tetap di jalan.

Aku merasa diriku menegang karena komentarnya.

_Siapa sih dia berani-beraninya menilai apa yang aku lakukan untuk mendukung diriku?_

"Well, aku bukan seorang pengusaha internasional dengan uang yang terus bermunculan sepertimu, Mr Oh. Aku terpaksa melakukan modeling. Aku suka tidur di tempat tidur yang berlawanan dengan bangku taman. Dan panas. Musim dingin di sini sedikit menghisap."

Bahkan aku bisa mendengar gigitan dalam suaraku!.

"Dalam pengalamanku, aku telah menemukan banyak hal untuk dihisap." Katanya lalu dia berbalik dan memberiku tatapan bermata coklat setajam elang.

Bagaimana ia mengatakan 'dihisap' menyebabkan darahku mengelenyar dengan cara yang tidak menimbulkan keraguan tentang kemampuanku dalam …. Seks?

Aku mungkin tidak pernah merasakan seks, namun fantasiku mengenai itu tercetak jelas sekarang.

"Yah kita sepakat tentang sesuatu kalau begitu."

Aku membawa jariku ke dahi dan menggosoknya.

Gambaran penis Sehun dan kata 'hisap' apalagi sekarang mereka berdua dalam ruang kecil yang sama di otakku sedikit membuat pusing saat ini.

"Sakit kepala?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kami melambat di lampu merah dan ia memandang ke arahku, matanya menelusuri tubuhku dari pahaku lalu kembali ke wajahku dengan kecepatan lambat dan terukur.

"Hanya menebak. Kau tidak makan malam dan hanya sampanye yang kau minum di galeri, dan sekarang ini sudah malam dan perutmu melakukan protes."

Dia mengangkat alis lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu, Luhan-ah?"

Aku menelan ludah, sangat berharap untuk air.

Bingo, Mr Oh. Kau membacaku seperti buku komik murah. Siapa pun dirimu, kau hebat!

"Aku hanya perlu dua aspirin dan air dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan makanan sesuatu, Luhan?"

"Sudahlah. Lagipula kau hanya perlu mengantarku."

Dia memberiku tatapan toleran tapi aku tahu dia marah. Akhirnya aku menyerah.

"Aku sarapan terlambat, oke? Aku akan membuat sesuatu ketika aku pulang "

Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Lampu pasti sudah berubah karena kami mulai bergerak lagi.

Satu-satunya suara adalah tubuhnya bergeser saat ia berbelok. Dan itu terdengar terlalu seksi untuk menjaga mataku menghindar terlalu lama. Aku mengambil kesempatan mengintip.

Dalam profilnya, Sehun memiliki hidung yang mancung, dan dia sangat tampan.

Dia mengabaikan aku sekarang, bertindak seperti aku tidak duduk di sebelahnya, dan ia melajukan mobilnya dengan lebih cepat .

Sehun tampaknya tahu jalan di sekitar Seoul karena dia tidak memintaku untuk menanyakan arah sekali pun.

Aku masih bisa mencium baunya, dan aroma itu melakukan hal-hal aneh pada kepalaku. Aku benar-benar perlu keluar dari mobil ini.

Dia membuat suara kasar dan berhenti ke sebuah mal tepi jalan.

"Tunggu di sini, aku hanya sebentar." Suaranya terdengar _sedikit_ tegang.

Lebih banyak dari sedikit, sebenarnya. Semuanya tegang dengan dia. Dan memerintah. Seperti dia bilang apa yang harus dilakukan dan kau tidak berani membantah.

Kehangatan dari mobil dan kenyamanan dari kursi kulit ini terasa enak di bawah celana bahan tipis yang aku pakai malam ini.

Sehun benar tentang satu hal, aku akan mati jika lebih memilih berjalan ke stasiun.

Jadi, di sinilah aku. Duduk di mobil orang asing, yang telah melihatku telanjang, memaksaku untuk menerima tumpangan, dan sekarang keluar dari toko dengan tas di tangannya dan ekspresi muram di wajahnya. Seluruh situasi ini adalah lebih aneh daripada aneh.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan untuk pergi ke toko-"

Dia menyeodorkan sebotol air ke dalam tanganku dan membuka satu paket Advil. Aku mengambil keduanya tanpa kata. Dia melihat aku menelan pil. Airnya habis dalam satu menit. Dia meletakkan Bar Protein dilututku.

"Sekarang makanlah." Suaranya bernada jangan berdebat- denganku lagi. "Silakan," tambahnya.

Aku mendesah dan membuka coklat putih Power Bar.

Bunyi gemerisik dari bungkusnya mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil. Aku menggigit dan mengunyah perlahan. Rasanya luar biasa. Aku membutuhkan apa yang ia bawakan padaku. Putus asa.

"Gomawo,Sehun-sii" bisikku, tiba-tiba merasa emosional, dorongan untuk menangis meluapkan keras.

Aku menahan air mataku jatuh sebaik mungkin. Aku terus menunduk juga.

"Dengan senang hati," katanya lembut, "setiap orang membutuhkan kebutuhan dasar, Luhan. Makanan, air dan mmm.,,,,,,,,,,,,,, tempat tidur."

Sebuah tempat tidur. Ketegangan seksual kembali, atau mungkin tidak pernah pergi. Sehun tampak diberkati dengan bakat untuk membuat suara pada kata yang biasa sekalipun terdengar seperti seks panas, berkeringat, seks yang meniup pikiranmu yang akan kau ingat untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Dia duduk di sampingku dan tidak memundurkan mobil untuk keluar sampai aku menyelesaikan potongan protein bar terakhirku.

"Berapa nomor apartemenmu tadi?" Tanyanya.

"272."

Sehun membawaku keluar dari mal dan menuju kembali ke jalan, membawaku lebih dekat ke apartemenku dengan setiap revolusi ban mobilnya.

Aku bersandar ke kulit lembut kursi dan memejamkan mata. Ponselku bergetar di dalam tas. Aku menariknya keluar dan melihat ada pesan dari Kris.

**From Kris Wu: **

kau sampai rumah dengan selamat?

Aku hanya membalas 'yup' dengan cepat dan menutup mata lagi. Aku bisa merasakan sakit kepalaku mulai menyelinap pergi. Aku merasa lebih santai daripada aku beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kelelahan telah menghinggapiku, namun aku harus bertahan. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku jatuh tertidur di dalam mobil Oh Sehun jika aku mungkin bisa mencegahnya.

XXX

**TBC**

**Mind To Review  
**

* * *

Balasan Review :

LS-snowie : Sippp… Ini Kulanjuttt… Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

.9 : Okedeh Chingu… Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : Udah cepet belum updatenya? Hehehe … Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

Kiela Yue : Sippdeh… Ini ku lanjutttt… Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

DahsyatNyaff : Oke Chingu, ini aku lanjuttt… Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

farfaridah16 : yoyoyo chingu… ini aku lanjutttt… Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

lisnana1 : Sippp… Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

STANNYuriska : Tenang aja chingu, ini aku lanjuttt…. Wah chingu jangan gitu dong sama Luhanniee huhuhu… Btw Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

sehunhan : Iya chingu iya ini aku lanjutttt kok.. Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D ff

BubuDeer : Siap Chingu, aku juga tadinya mau bikin GS Cuma aku lebih suka YAOI… hihihi Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

Midorikawa Ayumu : Ini udah kulanjut ASAP kok chingu… Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

Babydeer940412 : Siplah… Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

nisaramaidah28 : Oke chingu ini aku udah lanjuttt… Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

.96 : wkwkwk sippsipp chingu…. Ini aku lanjutttt kok… Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D

isyarahfeni : Sipsipsip… ini kulanjuttt… Baca terus yaaa.. Thanks udah review :D


	3. Chapter 2

**FULL NAKED**

Ini terjemahan dari novelnya Raine Miller dengan judul "naked"…

Maaf ya kalau banyak yang gangerti sama bahasanya, aku juga agak susah buat gantinya…

Chapter 2 datangggg…

Selamat membaca Chingudeul…

Jangan lupa review yaaa…

* * *

Sebelumnya :

_Aku bersandar ke kulit lembut kursi dan memejamkan mata. Ponselku bergetar di dalam tas. Aku menariknya keluar dan melihat ada pesan dari Kris._

_**From Kris Wu: **_

_kau sampai rumah dengan selamat?_

_Aku hanya membalas 'yup' dengan cepat dan menutup mata lagi. Aku bisa merasakan sakit kepalaku mulai menyelinap pergi. Aku merasa lebih santai daripada aku beberapa jam yang lalu. _

_Kelelahan telah menghinggapiku, namun aku harus bertahan. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku jatuh tertidur di dalam mobil Oh Sehun jika aku mungkin bisa mencegahnya.  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**All Luhan POV**

Tercium aroma harum saat aku merasakan seseorang menyentuhku. Aku bisa mencium bau rempah-rempah dan merasakan berat sebuah tangan di bahuku. Tapi rasa takutku tiba-tiba bangkit. Perasaan itu sudah bersamaku selama bertahun-tahun. Aku mulai tersadar saat seseorang memanggilku dengan lembut.

"Luhan, bangun."

Suara itu. Siapa itu? aku membuka mata dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata coklat elang milik Oh Sehun yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari enam inci. Aku cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajahku dari wajah tampannya.

Aku ingat sekarang. Dia membeli gambar telanjangku malam ini. Dan mengantarku pulang.

"Sial! Maafkan aku-aku tertidur "Aku refleks menarik pegangan pintu mobil bergegas untuk keluar-untuk pergi.

Tangan Sehun bergerak cepat mencegah aku keluar, menghentikannya dengan sentuhan lembutnya di pergelangan tanganku.

"Tenanglah. Kau aman, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau hanya tertidur saja. "

"Oke ... maaf." Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, memandang ke luar jendela, dan kemudian menatap kembali ke arah Sehun. Sehun sangat menarik untuk dilihat.

"Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf?"

"Aku tidak tahu," bisikku.

_Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin memikirkan alasannya untuk saat ini._

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tersenyum perlahan dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Aku bersumpah, ia membuatku bingung. Aku tidak begitu yakin akan apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Aku sangat perlu untuk menjauh dari situasi ini, sebelum aku tergoda olehnya dan menyetujui segala hal yang dia perintahkan. Perintah yang seperti: _Lepaskan pakaianmu dan berbaring di kursi belakang besar Range Rover-ku Luhan!_

Namja ini memiliki suatu cara yang mampu mengontrol diriku tanpa berbuat banyak.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya. Dan air. Dan hal la- "

"Kau dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri, Xiao Lu Han."

Dia menekan sebuah tombol dan kunci diklik. "Kau siap dengan kuncimu? Aku akan menunggu sampai kau masuk ke dalam. Lantai berapa itu? "

Aku mencari kunci dari tasku dan memasukan ponsel yang masih berada pangkuanku.

"Aku tinggal di lantai paling atas, lantai lima."

"Teman Sekamar?"

"Well, ya, tapi dia mungkin tidak ada didalam." Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku berbagi informasi pribadi dengan orang asing.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai lampu hidup kalau begitu."

Ekspresi wajah Oh Sehun sangat sulit terbaca. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Selamat malam, Oh Sehun."

Aku meninggalkan mobilnya yang berada di pinggir jalan dan menaiki lift menuju apartementku.

Aku merasakan tatapan mata Oh Sehun saat aku berjalan. Aku segera menempelkan kunci di pintu apartemenku.

Aku melihat melalui jendela, Oh Sehun masih berada di sana menungguku memasuki apartemen dan menyalakan lampu sehingga ia bisa pergi.

Aku membuka sepatu mahalku yang menyusahkan ini, membuka jasku dan aku segera menyalakan lampu tak lupa menggunci pintu apartemenku.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat.

_Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi?_

Aku kembali menarik tirai jendelaku untuk melihat mobil Rover itu lagi. Namun, mobil itu telah lenyap. Oh Sehun sudah pergi.

XXX

Berlari sejauh lima mil adalah caraku untuk menjernihkan kepalaku dari kabut tadi malam. Aku merasa seperti berada di perjalanan Alice in Wonderland yang jatuh ke lubang kelinci.

Tuhan, apakah sampanye telah ditambahkan obat terlarang? Aku bertindak seperti di luar akal. Membiarkan seorang namja tak dikenal untuk mendorongku masuk ke mobilnya, menurunkan aku di apartemenku dan memaksaku untuk makan?

Yah itu bodoh. Dan aku berkata pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakan tentang hal itu dan dia. Hidupku sudah cukup rumit. Aku tidak ingin menambahnya lagi.

XXX

Rasanya tubuhku sudah lebih segar dan rileks setelah melakukan jogging. Pasti karena semua hormone endorfin.

Aku mengutuk dalam hati memikirkan kejadian tadi malam.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah alasan aku membolehkan Sehun mengantarku tadi malam karena hormone itu?

Mungkin aku butuh orgasme secepatnya.

Aku berlari perlahan mengikuti aliran sungai han sambil mendengarkan music di ipodku. Musik memiliki suatu cara mengatur ulang otak. Mungkin otakku memang harus diatur ulang.

Tapi Aku suka tinggal di sini. Jauh dari Beijing yang menyimpan banyak hal buruk.

XXX

Modeling bukanlah pekerjaanku satu-satunya. Semua mahasiswa yang terdaftar dalam program pascasarjana untuk Konservasi Seni di Seoul University diminta untuk melakukan tugas praktikum di Galeri Seni.

Aku masuk melalui pintu masuk karyawan, aku melambaikan lencanaku untuk keamanan kemudian sekali lagi untuk studio konservasi.

"Luhan-sii, hari baik untukmu." Ucap seorang penjaga bernama Rory begitu sopan dan formal. Penjaga ruang belakang yang selalu menyapaku dengan cara yang sama setiap kali masuk, aku terus berharap bahwa suatu waktu dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Seperti Bercinta dengan jutawan maniak control semalam, Tuan Luhan?

"Hei, Rory." Aku memberi dia senyum terbaikku saat ia membiarkanku lewat.

Aku tetap fokus dan tajam selama pekerjaanku. Lukisan – lukisan di sini membuatku terkagum-kagum.

Aku baru saja akan pergi untuk istirahat ketika teleponku berbunyi.

Nomor tak dikenal? Aku menyadari itu aneh. Aku tidak memberikan nomorku sembarangan dan Agensi Lorenzo yang mewakiliku punya aturan pengungkapan yang ketat.

"Yeobseo?"

"Luhan-ah." irama seksi dan berat terdengar dari seberang.

Itu suaranya. Suara Oh Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau itu dia? Aksen seksinya yang hidup sangat terdengar di ujung teleponku.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?"

"Kau memberikannya kepadaku tadi malam."

Suaranya membakar telingaku dan aku tahu dia berbohong.

"Tidak," kataku pelan, mencoba meredam degup jantungku yang tiba-tiba meningkat, "Aku tidak memberikan nomor ku tadi malam."

_Mengapa dia menelpon?_

"Aku mungkin telah meminjam ponselmu secara tidak sengaja saat kau sedang tertidur...dan menelpon ponselku dengan ponselmu. Begitulah. "

Aku mendengar suara-suara teredam di latar belakang seperti dia berada di sebuah kantor..

"Jadi kau mengambil ponselku dan membuat panggilan ke nomormu sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan nomorku dari sejarah panggilan yang diterima. Itu agak menakutkan, Mr Oh."

Aku mulai jadi agak marah pada Mr. Tinggi, putih dan tampan dengan Mata Elang Coklat karena kurangnya kepeduliannya pada batas-batas pribadi.

"Panggil aku Sehun-ah saja Luhannie. Atau Sehunnie lebih baik. Aku akan senang jika kau memanggilku Sehunnie."

"Dan aku ingin kau menghormati privasiku, Sehun-ah."

"Benarkah, Luhannie? Aku pikir kau benar-benar bersyukur untuk perjalanan pulang tadi malam," Dia berbicara dengan suara lembut," dan kau tampak menyukai makan malammu juga." Dia berhenti sejenak.. "Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku."

Keheningan lagi. "Dalam kondisimu itu, kau tak akan pernah berhasil pulang dengan selamat."

Serius? Kata-katanya mengembalikan aku langsung ke emosi yang luar biasa yang aku rasakan tadi malam ketika dia membawakan aku air dan Advil tersebut. Dan aku benci mengakui kalau dia benar.

"Baiklah, Sehun-ah. Aku berutang padamu atas tumpangan tadi tadi malam dan aku berterima kasih padamu atas bantuannya, tapi-"

"Lalu makan malam saja denganku. Sebuah makan malam yang sebenarnya."

"Oh, tidak. Maaf, tapi aku tidak berpikir itu adalah ide yang ba-"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan, 'Sehun-ah, aku berutang untuk tumpangannya,' dan yang aku inginkan darimu hanya makan malam denganku. Malam ini. "

Hatiku berdebar keras.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ia mempengaruhiku begitu besar.

Aku tahu diriku cukup baik untuk menyadari bahwa Oh Sehun adalah wilayah berbahaya untuk seorang namja biasa dan polos seperti ku. Dia seperti hiu yang lapar dan menemukanku sebagai perenang yang sendirian di teluk.

"Aku telah mempunyai rencana malam ini," gumamku ke ponsel. Sebuah kebohongan total.

"Kalau besok malam?"

"Aku-aku tidak bisa nanti. Aku akan bekerja sore dan pemotretan selalu melelah-"

"Sempurna. Aku akan menjemputmu dari pemotretan mu, makan malam, dan membawamu pulang lebih awal."

"Ya! Kau terus memotongku setiap kali aku berbicara! Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika kau mulai meneriakkan perintah, Sehun. Apakah kau seperti ini dengan semua orang atau hanya aku yang seistimewa itu?

"Ya ... dan ya, Luhannie, Kau memang istimewa."

Aku bisa merasakan keseksian menetes dari suaranya melalui ponsel, dan itu sangat menakutkanku . Dan aku seperti seorang idiot bodoh menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang bagus, Luhan, Sehun bilang kau istimewa.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang." Suaraku terdengar mengancam.

Aku tahu itu. Dia melucuti aku begitu mudah. Aku mencoba lagi. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Sehun-ah, tapi aku tidak bi-"

"Jangan katakan tidak untukku," ia menyela, "dan itulah sebabnya aku akan menjemputmu dari pemotretan besok untuk makan malam. Kau mengakui bahwa kau berutang sebuah bantuan, dan aku hanya menginginkan kau makan malam denganku, Luhannie."

Keparat itu melakukannya lagi! Aku mendesah dengan keras dan membiarkan keheningan diam sejenak. Aku tidak akan menyerah kepadanya begitu mudah.

"Sudah setuju, Luhannie?"

"Jadi kau ingin aku bicara sekarang? Kau begitu cepat berubah pikiran. Setiap kali aku berbicara, Kau memotongku. Bukankah eommamu mengajarkan sopan santun, Oh Sehun?"

"Tentu tidak. Eommaku meninggal ketika aku berusia empat tahun. "

Sial.

"Ahhh, baiklah itu menjelaskan bahwa kau memang perlu belajar sopan santun. Sudah ya, aku benar-benar harus kembali ke pekerjaanku."

Aku mengambil jalan keluar pengecut dan mengakhiri panggilan..

Aku menempelkan pipiku di meja kerja dan hanya beristirahat selama satu menit, atau lima.

Segala tentang Oh Sehun membuatku lelah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukan itu, tapi dia berhasil.

Akhirnya aku bangkit dari kursiku dan menuju ruang istirahat. Aku mendapatkan mug terbesar yang aku bisa temukan, mengisinya dengan begitu banyak air hangat sampai setengah gelas dan gula, dan sejumlah moderat kopi.

Mungkin tekanan kafein/karbohidrat akan membantu, atau menempatkan aku dalam koma.

XXX

Kulit indah Kris tampak luar biasa dipadu dengan kemeja kuning pucat yang membungkus tubuh berototnya. Kepercayaan diri mengalir keluar dari Kris dalam setiap aspek hidupnya. Benar-benar optimis.

Aku berharap aku bisa seperti dia. Aku telah memberikan penampilan terbaikku tetapi katakan saja penampilan terbaikku itu menyedihkan.

"Jadi namja bernama Sehun ini sedang mencoba mendapatkan dirimu, ya? Aku melihat bagaimana ia melihatmu, Luhannie. Dia tidak pernah berhenti menatapmu," gumam Kris," dan aku tak menyalahkan dia."

Kris memang selalu berkata manis seperti ini. Namja penyemangatku ketika aku perlu bahu untuk bersandar. Dia juga usil. Aku sudah mencoba sepanjang malam untuk menjaga percakapan tentang fotografi dan pertunjukan galeri miliknya, tapi ia terus mengarahkan pembicaraan kembali ke Sehun.

"Well, dia memiliki cara untuk menguasai suatu hubungan dan aku tidak menyukainya, Kris."

Aku mencelupkan kentang gorengku ke dalam ranch dressing dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Dan terima kasih untuk membuatku menjadi seorang namja yang jujur malam ini." Aku makan kentang goreng yang lain.

"Aku mengatakan kepada Sehun, aku punya rencana, yang merupakan kebohongan total sampai kau menelepon dan mengajaku bertemu."

Kris menunjuk sebuah kentang goreng padaku dan menyeringai. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau hampir seperti akan melompat saat aku menelponmu."

Aku meneguk sari buah apel , tidak lagi berminat untuk makan burger dan kentang goreng.

"Terima kasih untuk undangannya, temanku." Bahkan di telingaku aku terdengar seperti seorang yang membosankan.

"Well, kenapa tidak kau pergi keluar saja bersamanya? Dia Seksi. Dia benar-benar menginginkanmu. Dia pasti mampu memberikanmu pengalaman yang berharga." Kris mengambil tanganku dan mengecupnya.

"Kau perlu sedikit bersenang-senang, cinta, atau beberapa hubungan seks. Semua orang perlu mendapatkan itu sesekali. Kau sudah 25 dan kau bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya?"

Aku menyambar tanganku darinya dan meneguk sari apelku lagi.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara mengapa aku tidak melakukan seks, Kris. Melanggar batasan hal pribadi, ingat?"

Dia menatapku dengan sabar. "Kau pasti perlu sebuah orgasme, Sayang."

Aku mengabaikan komentarnya. "Aku akui kalau Oh Sehun orang yang begitu intens. Kata-katanya, hal-hal yang dia lakukan, alis terangkatnya, mata elangnya-" Aku menunjuk jari di kepalaku seperti pistol dan menarik pelatuknya. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir ketika ia mulai melakukan perintah."

Aku melihat Kris telah mendorong piringnya menjauh juga.

"Kau siap untuk pergi, kris?"

"Ya. Mari kita membawa penis-seksual-frustrasi-mu pulang ke rumah. Mungkin kau dapat berkencan dengan vibratormu dan itu akan membantumu berorgasme."

Aku menendang kaki Kris di bawah meja. Ia selalu berpikiran mesum.

XXX

Selama perjalanan dengan taksi menuju ke apartemenku, aku berpikir tentang tadi malam di mobil Sehun. Aku jelas merasa cukup nyaman untuk jatuh tertidur. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Tidak Pernah.

Dalam sejarahku, membiarkan penjagaan diriku lepas dengan orang asing tidak ada dalam daftarku, terutama tentang tidur. Jadi kenapa aku melakukannya saat bersama Sehun?

Apakah itu karena ketampanannya? Aku hanya benar-benar melihat wajahnya tapi aku tahu ia berotot di bawah setelan sutranya.

Namja itu memiliki keseluruhan anugrah yang benar-benar berhasil untuk mendapatkan yeoja bahkan namja sekalipun. Lalu kenapa aku? Padahal dia bisa menunjuk siapapun yang dia inginkan?

"Jadi, kau memesan sebuah studio untuk pemotretan besok di Lorenzo?"

"Ya." Aku memeluk Kris. "Terima kasih atas rujukannya, honey, dan makan malam. kau adalah yang terbaik. "

Aku mencium pipinya. "Papay, namja seksi."

"Aku suka ketika kau memanggilku seperti itu, sayang!" Kris member isyarat dengan tangannya ke arah dadanya. "Bersiaplah! aku ingin mengesankan Bosku saat nanti dia datang. "

Aku meninggalkan Kris di dalam taksi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia meniupkan sebuah ciuman jarak jauh.

XXX

Aku menuju ke apartemen sederhanaku yang aku cintai dan puja, aku segera berada di kamar mandiku dalam lima menit, dan telah memakai piyama dalam sepuluh menit setelah itu. Aku baru saja akan menaruh sikat gigiku saat ponselku berbunyi.

Aku menatap layar. Sial. Oh Sehun.

Aku menekan tombol 'terima' dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara.

"Sehun ..."

"Aku suka ketika kau menyebut namaku, jadi aku kira aku akan memaafkanmu karena menutup teleponmu padaku hari ini."

Suara seksi dan elegannya merasuk ke gendang telingaku, membuatku memikirkan penisnya dan ingin merasakan seks secara langsung.

"Maaf tentang itu."

Aku menunggu dia untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku memang masih belum setuju untuk kencan bersamanya dan kami berdua tahu itu.

Akhirnya ia bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana rencanamu malam ini?"

Aku bisa membayangkan bahwa mulutnya terbentuk menjadi garis tegas kejengkelan.

"Berjalan baik. Aku baru saja pulang sebenarnya…dari makan malam. "

"Dan apa yang kau pesan saat makan malam, Luhannie?"

"Kenapa kau harus tahu, Sehun?"

"Biar aku tahu sesuatu yang kau suka tentu saja."

Dan dengan berkata seperti itu saja Ia membawa pertahanan diriku pergi dengan beberapa kata-kata kecil dan meneteskan sindiran seksual seperti biasa. Dan membuatku merasa seperti namja jalang yang dingin.

"Aku makan burger sayuran, kentang goreng, dan sari buah apel."

Aku merasa diriku sedikit santai dan melembutkan nadaku.

"Kau Vegetarian?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku suka daging. Maksudku aku makan daging sepanjang waktu."

Ya Tuhan. Perasaan singkat santai langsung lenyap seketika dan aku kembali tersandung kata-kataku sendiri seperti remaja.

Sehun tertawa di telepon. "Jadi sepertinya daging dan sari buah apel pada menu makan akan cocok untukmu?"

"Hei, aku tidak pernah mengatakan, aku akan pergi kencan denganmu." Aku memejamkan mata.

"Tapi kau akan melakukannya."

Suaranya melakukan sesuatu padaku. Bahkan melalui telepon, tanpa indra penglihatan, dia memaksa aku untuk ingin menyepakati untuk bertemu dia lagi. Untuk melihatnya lagi. Untuk mencium aroma dirinya lagi.

Aku mengerang ke telepon. "Kau membunuhku di sini, Sehun."

"Tidak," dia tertawa lirih, "Kita sudah sepakat bahwa aku bukan pembunuh berantai, ingat?"

"Itu karena kau yang mengklaim, Mr Oh. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau adalah tersangka utama. Aku sudah melaporkannya pada Kris."

Dia tertawa ringan dan suaranya membuatku tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau sudah bicara tentang aku ke temanmu itu?"

"Mungkin. Dan bisa saja kan aku menyimpan diary rahasia dan menulis tentangmu. Polisi akan menemukannya ketika mereka mencari-cari di apartemenku untuk petunjuk bahwa kau adalah tersangka. "

"Rupanya nona Luhan memiliki cukup bakat untuk mendramatisir. Apakah dia mengambil pelajaran akting di sekolah? "

"Tidak Dia hanya menonton banyak episode CSI."

"Oke, aku telah mendapatkan seluruh gambarannya sekarang. Daging, sari buah apel dan Saluran TV CSI. Sebuah campuran eklektik bagus yang akan kau dapat untukmu ... diantara hal-hal lain," dia mengatakan bagian paling terakhir dengan sangat lembut, saran dalam kata-kata itu memukulku langsung di antara kedua kakiku.

"Jadi dimana aku menjemputmu besok setelah pemotretanmu?"

"Studio pemotretanku di Lorenzo Agency, lantai sepuluh dari Gedung Shires."

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Luhannie. Kirimi aku pesan ketika kau selesai dan aku akan berada di sana. Selamat malam." Suaranya berubah, tiba-tiba terdengar lebih terburu-buru.

Aku mendengar bunyi klik dan kemudian nada panggil, menyadari bahwa Oh Sehun telah mengakhiri panggilan kali ini. Pembalasan untuk sebelumnya?

Mungkin. Tapi saat aku naik ke tempat tidur dan mengulangi lagi percakapan kami dalam gelap, aku menjadi sadar akan fakta bahwa namja bernama Oh Sehun itu telah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku punya kencan dengan Sehun besok malam, dan aku tidak pernah benar-benar setuju untuk pergi.

XXX

Aku mengirim pesan pada Sehun saat Park Chanyeol melihat gambar-gambarku. Aku pernah bekerja dengan Chanyeol satu kali dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Dia menyukai pose klasik yang mengingatkan tahun-tahun tiga puluhan dan empat puluhan.

"Kau benar-benar menakjubkan dalam gambar ini, sangat cantik," kata Chanyeol memberitahuku dengan desahan yang indah, " kamera adalah temanmu."

"Itu bagus. Gomawo, Chanyeol-sii."

Aku masih harus bersiap-siap dan menuju ruang ganti. Aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli soal penampilanku tapi Sehun begitu tampan. Aku hanya ... aku.

Aku tahu aku punya tubuh layaknya seorang yeoja walaupun aku seorang namja. Dan tubuhku adalah mata pencaharianku saat ini jadi aku harus mengurus diriku sendiri.

Dan aku tahu, banyak yang tertarik padaku. Terlalu banyak. Tapi aku merasa aku tidak cantik karena aku seorang namja. Aku punya rambut cokelat madu, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Mataku mungkin hal yang paling unik tentangku. Banyak yang mengatakan mataku berpendar seperti mata rusa.

Aku membuka tas dan melepas jubahku. Karena saat ini hampir musim panas, dan aku mengasumsikan malam ini akan menjadi santai pada akhir hari kerja, aku memilih pakaian casual yang akan tidak akan kusut disimpan dalam tas ransel olahraga-celana flax linen dengan tali pengikat, sebuah atasan hitam tanpa lengan halus, dan sepatu datar kulit hitam.

Aku menyampirkan jaket hijau favorit di pundakku dan memberi beberapa perhatian ke seluruh diriku. Aku merapikan rambutku selanjutnya aku memakai eye liner untuk mempertajam mataku dan itu tidak akan butuh waktu lama. Aku jarang menggunakannya. Dan sentuhan terakhir adalah semprotan parfum

Siap untuk pergi, Luhan.

Aku menekan tombol panggil di lift dan menunggu.

Sehun tidak mengatakan dimana untuk bertemu tepatnya dan aku pikir lobi cukup bagus. Ia tampaknya tahu kota ini seperti punggung tangannya.

Chanyeol datang dan memberiku pelukan perpisahan. Dia adalah seorang pria demonstratif, selalu memeluk dan mencium dua kali di pipi membuat orang China seperti aku terlena dengan hal itu.

Aku memeluknya kembali dan menawarkan pipiku. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke rahang kananku saat pintu lift terbuka dan Sehun melangkah keluar melotot, wajahnya yang tampan membentuk garis keras. Ia terlihat marah?

Kakiku sedikit terhuyung saat tangan Sehun dengan kuat menarik pinggangku dan membawaku ke pelukan posesifnya.

"Luhannie, Sayang, kau ada di sini."

Sehun menarik lengannya naik dari pinggangku dan beralih merangkul bahuku. Benar-benar cara yang efektif untuk menarikku menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Tubuh Sehun sangat kuat dan berotot. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Sehun pada Chanyeol dan aku tahu aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum situasi menjadi lebih canggung daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak memperkenalkannya denganku sayang?" katanya ditelingaku, gosokan dari dagunya yang runcing mengelitik rahangku dan membuat lututku lemah.

"Chanyeol-sii, ini Oh Sehun. Dan Sehun, Ini Park Chanyeol, fotograferku hari ini."

Sial! Apakah aku benar-benar terdengar gugup dan lemah? Aku bersumpah aku mengalami kesulitan yang mendalam dengan orang ini. Dia telah mendapatku dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan namun menggairahkan pada saat yang sama, sebuah campuran menggoda yang meneriakan bahaya dikepalaku.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan menawarkan salam perkenalan kepada namja tinggi yang sedang berekspresi bingung.

"Bagaimana namjaku melakukannya hari ini, Mr Park?" Desah Sehun dengan suara yang elegan.

Chanyeol memberi hanya sedikit senyuman. "Luhan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna, Mr Oh. Selalu."

Lift berbunyi lagi dan Chanyeol mengulurkan lengannya untuk menahannya. "Apakah kau akan turun?" Tanya Chanyeol , sambil melangkah masuk.

"Secepatnya. Tapi belum," jawab Sehun sambil meletakkan tangannya pada kedua lengan atasku dan memelukku erat. Kami menghadapi pintu lift yang akan menutup.

Secepatnya? Aku tidak melewatkan saran dalam komentar itu. Gambaran rambut indah pirangnyanya bergerak perlahan di kepalanya yang terayun-ayun di antara kedua kakiku lebih dari libido yang aku bisa tahan saat ini.

"Bye, Chanyeol, terima kasih untuk pemesanannya!" Aku berhasil memberi salam perpisahan sambil tergagap, mengangkat tangan untuk sebuah lambaian.

"Terima kasih, Cantik, gambar-gambarnya seindah biasanya."

Chanyeol mencium dua jarinya dan meniupkannya padaku saat pintu lift tertutup, meninggalkan aku dengan aman dalam genggaman Sehun dan benar-benar hanya berdua dengan namja yang sedang ereksi kurasa. Aku merasakannya karena penisnya menempel pada pantatku dan membuatku membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Semburku, berputar keluar dari tangannya. "Apa maksudnya dengan namjaku, Sehun?"

Aku berpaling ke wajah tampannya dan sangat menyadari bahwa napasku memberat karena setiap tarikan napas aku mencium aroma maskulin tubuh Sehun.

Dia mendekat padaku, mendorongku menuju dinding di koridor. Ia dengan sengaja menurunkan mulutnya berhadapan dengan mulutku. Dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada milikku.

Bibir Sehun lembut dan lidahnya, seperti beludru, bertemu denganku dalam sekejap, membelai setiap bagian dari mulutku, bergelut dengan lidahku, mengisap bibir bawahku, merasuk dalam tubuhku.

Ia semakin menekankan tubuh besarnya untuk semakin menempel padaku, aku merasakan penis panjang kerasnya memukulku di perut. Oh Sehun menguasai tubuhku dan aku membiarkannya.

XXX

**TBC**

**Mind To Review  
**

* * *

Balasan Review :

Babydeer940412 : Hahaha gomawo chingu… Luhan bukan mesum tapi hasrat seksualnya tertahan karena dia gak pernah melakukan seks… hehehe #plak Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

Bottom-Lu : Masa sih chingu? Hahaha padahal bahasanya berat karena ini emang terjemahan dari novel luar punyanya Raine Miller. Engga kok chingu, mereka Cuma sahabatan… Hahaha gomawo chingu kalau suka… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

nisaramaidah28 : Siappp… Ini kulanjuttttt… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

hunhankid : gomawo chingu kalau suka sama ceritanyaaa… Mian kalau kata-katanya banyak yang ga dimengerti, aku sendiri aja masih ngawang #plak Luhan sama Kris sahabatan doang kok chingu… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

sehunhan : Iya chingu, ini translate dari novelnya Reine Miller. Aku usahakan bahasanya lebih dimengerti #padahalakusendirijugagakterlalungerti hahaha gomawo masukannya chinguu… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

luludeery : Iya chingu ini aku lanjuttt kok… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

LS-snowie : gomawo masukannya chinguu… :D Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

puputri : Wkwkwk aku juga sengklek dong, aku juga kurang ngerti soalnya kkkk… nanti aku lebih sederhanain lagi deh bahasanya… FF ini paling sampe 15 chapter kok chingu… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

Midorikawa Ayumu : betul chinguu, ini terjemahan novel punya Reine Miller… Mian kalau banyak yang gangerti… Luhan gak straight Chinguu… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

Beechanbaek : gomawo chinguu, nanti aku usahain biar lebih sederhana bahasanya… hehehe Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : hahahaha gomawo chinguuu…. Padahal aku sendiri gak terlalu ngerti sama bahasanya kkkkk… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

oasana : ini aku lanjutt chinguu… dan kalau NC nya ditunggu aja ne chingu? Walaupun sepertinya ga akan hottt hahaha Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

BubuDeer : betul betul betul chinguuu… aku setuju kalau deket Oh Sehun suka ngomongin hasrat hahaha Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

farfaridah16 : aku juga seneng kalau kamu seneng #plakk iya chingu soalnya ini terjemahan dari novel luar jadi bahasanya sedikit sulittt… ini aku lanjutt kok hehehe… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

Eclaire Oh : hahaha ga telat kok chinguu… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

selukr : Sipo deh… Ini aku lanjuttt… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

hunrinlu : iya chingu ini aku udah lanjutinnn FFnya… hehehe Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

levycfiverz : oke chingu…. Ini ku lanjuttt Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

kaihunhan : betul chingu, ini dari novelnya Raine Miller hehehe Ini udah lanjutttt… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

7D : bukan chinguuu, mereka just a friend…. Hehehe Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^

irnalee96 : mian ne chinguu kalau bahasanya sulit dimengerti… baca terus aja chingu,, ntar lama-lama juga ngerti kkkkk #inisihmaunyaauthor Thanks yaa udah review… ^_^

winter park chanChan : siapp chingu… ini aku lanjuttt… Baca terus yaaa… Thanks udah review… ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**FULL NAKED**

Ini terjemahan dari novelnya Raine Miller dengan judul "naked"…

.

Chapter 3 datangggg…

.

Mian kalau bahasanya masih sulit dimengerti dan makin ga karuan…

Buat yang nanyain NC, di chapter ini ada NCnya tapi ga hot sama sekali dan sangat gaje…

Saya masih polos gabisa bikin NC #Plakkk

Selamat membaca Chingudeul…

Jangan lupa review yaaa….

.

Sebelumnya :

_Dia mendekat padaku, mendorongku menuju dinding di koridor. Ia dengan sengaja menurunkan mulutnya berhadapan dengan mulutku. Dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada milikku._

_Bibir Sehun lembut dan lidahnya, seperti beludru, bertemu denganku dalam sekejap, membelai setiap bagian dari mulutku, bergelut dengan lidahku, mengisap bibir bawahku, merasuk dalam tubuhku. _

_Ia semakin menekankan tubuh besarnya untuk semakin menempel padaku, aku merasakan penis panjang kerasnya memukulku di perut. Oh Sehun menguasai tubuhku dan aku membiarkannya._

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**ALL LUHAN POV**

Aku mengerang dalam ciumannya dan mulai menjambak rambutnya menyalurkan hasratku yang semakin mengebu-gebu. Aku membawa dia lebih dekat, putingku mengeras saat bergesekan terhadap otot dadanya yang terasa begitu keras dan jantan, seolah dia hanya khayalan.

Tapi ini nyata. Dia bukan fiksi. Dia sedang menciumku penuh gairah di lorong publik di lantai kesepuluh dari Gedung Shires di depan Lorenzo Agency. Dia datang ke sini untuk menemukanku.

Dia menekan tengkukku semakin dalam dan kuat sehingga aku tidak bisa menjauh dari serangan lidahnya. Sialan! Aku benar-benar tak tahan, aku akan memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan dariku.

Reaksiku pada Sehun adalah kelemahan. Aku sudah tahu itu sejak awal. Aku tahu seorang Oh Sehun benar-benar sudah meluluhkanku.

Dia memindahkan satu tangan dari wajahku dan membawanya berpindah ke leherku. Ciumannya perlahan berubah menjadi gigitan ringan sampai dia menarik bibirnya menjauh dan aku merasakan udara dingin dan rasa basah yang ia ditinggalkan di bibirku.

"Buka matamu," katanya. Aku mengangkat mataku untuk melihat wajah Oh Sehun yang hanya sejarak satu inci, mata elangnya terbakar panas penuh nafsu.

"Aku bukan namjamu, Sehun."

"Kau miliku selama ciuman itu, Luhannie."

Matanya berkedip-kedip, ia memperhatikanku dengan instens dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Sial! Aku benar-benar ereksi sekarang. Penisku terlihat menonjol dan sedikit basah dibalik celana. Apa sehun melihatnya? Apa dia bisa mencium bau precumku yang sudah keluar?

"baumu begitu harum ... dan begitu seksi sayanghh."

Ya Tuhan! Ibu jarinya mengusap tulang selangkaku membuatku merinding. Dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya. Aku terlalu menikmati semua yang dia lakukan.

Aku melihat rambutnya yang acak-acakan akibat ulahku. Dia terlihat lebih tampan dan seksi dan mungkin akan lebih tampan saat ia merangkak keluar dari ranjang di pagi hari.

Ranjang? Apakah ada sebuah ranjang dalam waktu dekat untuk kami? Aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk menariknya ke ranjang. Aku tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk tahu dia menginginkan seks bersamaku.

Pertanyaan sebenarnya di sini adalah apakah aku menginginkannya?

"Sehun." Aku mendorong tubuh kuat Sehun namun Ia tidak berpindah sedikitpun.

"Wae? Mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menjauh darimu. Aku mencoba untuk meninggalkanmu sendirian tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

Dia mengusap lembut rambutku lalu turun sampai di leherku.

"Aku tidak mau jauh darimu sayang."

Dia mengusap leherku dengan lingkaran erotis lambat dengan ibu jari-jarinya dan berhenti pada jakunku.

"Kau menginginkan ku juga kan,sayang? Aku tahu kau ingin."

Dia kembali membawa bibirnya ke bibirku dan menciumku lembut. Aku hampir tidak bisa berdiri saat ia menaklukkan tubuhku. Untung saja aku bersandar ke dinding. Pinggulnya menempel ke tubuh depanku. Lift berbunyi lagi dan dia melangkah mundur. Aku tersandung dan semakin menempel ke dadanya. Dia menenangkanku saat sebuah pasangan muncul dan naik ke lift.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini di depan umum. Aku tidak melakukan hal semacam ini-aku tidak bis-"

Dia bergerak cepat. Menutupi bibirku dengan beberapa jari untuk membungkamku dan mengangkat tanganku ke mulutnya untuk dicium. "Aku tahu," katanya lembut.

"Gwenchana. Jangan panik. "

Aku hanya bisa menatap terpesona ketika dia menekan bibir lembutnya di punggung tanganku.

Sehun menatapku penuh kerinduan sebelum mengambil tanganku yang baru saja dia cium dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia menyambar tasku dari lantai dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menarikku ke dalam lift yang terbuka.

"Kita makan malam dulu dan setelah itu kita bisa membicarakan hal lain."

Dan dengan cara yang biasa, Oh Sehun dengan mudah menguasaiku. Dia mendirikan kontrolnya atas segala sesuatu, dan dalam sekejap dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

.

XXX

.

Sehun membawaku ke Vauxmoor Bar dan Grill. Restoran mewah yang trendy dan privat. Aku hanya memandang Sehun yang duduk di depan piring steaknya. Sehun hanya diam dan makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali melihat ke arahku.

Hilang sudah semua gairah dan janji seks berkeringat yang kami alami berdua di lift. Dia mematikannya secepat ia membuatku bergairah.

"Mengapa kau memilih universitas yang jauh dari rumahmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku meletakkan steak saladku dan menyesap sari buah apel sebagai gantinya.

"Aku-Aku agak mengalami kesusahan sedikit setelah SMA.-"Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. "Aku benar-benar berantakan sebenarnya, untuk banyak alasan."

Aku mengambil napas sejenak, "Tapi dengan beberapa bantuan untuk memfokuskan perhatian, aku menemukan minat pada seni . Aku mendaftar untuk datang ke sini dan dengan beberapa keajaiban diterima di Seoul University. Dan orang tuaku sangat senang melihat aku termotivasi, mereka mengirimku pergi dengan restu sepenuh hati. Aku punya seorang bibi yang hebat, tapi selain itu, aku sendiri di sini."

"Tapi kau mengambil gelar sarjana sekarang?" Sehun tampak benar-benar tertarik pada apa yang aku lakukan di sini, jadi aku terus berbicara.

"Well, ketika aku menyelesaikan sarjana mudaku di Sejarah Seni aku memutuskan untuk mengajukan permohonan untuk studi lanjutan konservasi seni. Dan mereka mengabulkannya."

Aku memotong sepotong steak dengan garpu.

"Ada penyesalan? Kau tampak sedikit melankolis ketika kau berbicara." Tanya Sehun dengan lembut.

Pandanganku teralih ke arah bibirnya dan berpikir tentang ciuman kami tadi. Uh, aku sangat menginginkannya lagi.

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke China?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aniyo. Aku lebih suka tinggal di sini. Aku menganggap Seoul rumahku sekarang. "

Dia tersenyum padaku.

Kau, terlalu indah untuk ku miliki, Oh Sehun.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang tinggal di sini. Kau benar-benar bisa berbaur, bahkan bahasa koreamu sangat bagus."

Dia menyeringai di seberang meja, mata elangnya berkerlap-kerlip.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan mu? Bagaimana Seorang Oh Sehun berakhir sebagai CEO Blackstone Security International, Ltd?"

Dia meminum seteguk birnya dan menjilat sudut mulutnya, masih mengenakan setelan abu-abu gelap untuk bekerja yang pastinya lebih mahal dari pada biaya sewa apartemenku..

"Aku punya seorang noona. Aku hanya tinggal bertiga bersama appa dan noonaku . Appaku seorang supir taksi dan aku selalu ikut dengannya saat aku sedang tidak sekolah."

"Itu sebabnya kau dengan mudah menemukan apartemenku," kataku.

Dia tersenyum padaku lagi.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan setelah kau menyelesaikan sekolah?"

"Aku pergi ke pelatihan militer selama 6 tahun. Lalu memulai perusahaanku dengan bantuan beberapa kenalan saat aku ditugaskan."

"Cabang militer apa?"

"Pasukan Khusus, sebagian besar pengintaian." Lanjutnya lalu menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kau berbohong, Mr Oh."

"Jika aku memberitahumu, aku harus membunuhmu. Dan berarti aku mengingkari janjiku."

"Janji apa?" Tanyaku polos.

"Bahwa aku bukan pembunuh berantai," katanya sambil memasukkan sepotong steak ke dalam mulutnya yang tipis dan seksi lalu mulai mengunyah.

"Terima kasih Tuhan! Makan sepiring daging sapi dengan pembunuh berantai akan benar-benar membunuh kencan ini untukku. "

Dia menelan daging dan kemudian tersenyum padaku. "Sangat lucu, Nona Lu. kau adalah lelaki cerdas."

"Wah, terima kasih, Mr Oh, aku berusaha sangat keras untuk melakukannya."

Dia melucutiku dengan pesonanya begitu mudah aku benar-benar harus bekerja keras untuk membuatnya tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sekejap.

"Apa yang dikerjakan perusahaanmu?"

"Keamanan sebagian besar, untuk pemerintah Korea dan beberapa pelanggan internasional swasta. Apalagi saat ini sedang ada olimpiade, orang-orang datang dari 19 negara. Dan itu sebuah tantangan untuku. "

"Aku bertaruh."

Dia menunjuk saladku dengan pisaunya.

"Aku membawamu ke tempat terbaik di kota untuk makan steak, dan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hanya memesan salad" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya arahku.

Aku tertawa. "Aku tidak ingin jadi gemuk. Tubuhku adalah penunjang karir."

"Yah kau memang punya tubuh yang bagus, Nona Lu." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku dan menggigit lagi steaknya.

"Bisakah aku mengajukan pertanyaan pribadi, Sehun?"

"Yah, Aku tau kau akan menanyakannya," katanya datar.

Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu. Aku memikirkan hal ini semalam suntuk, "Jadi, apakah kau-kau mengumpulkan gambar telanjang ... atau sesuatu?"

Aku melihat ke piringku. Aku tidak berani menatapnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan segera, "Aku bekerja untuk keamanan galeri Andersen malam itu. Ada beberapa tamu penting dan aku hanya pergi untuk menemui mereka….."

Dia berhenti.

"Tapi aku sangat senang aku hadir karena aku melihat potretmu."

Suaranya terdengar geli. "Aku menginginkannya, jadi aku membelinya."

Aku bisa merasakan matanya memanggilku untuk menatapnya. Aku mengangkat mataku.

"Dan kemudian kau berjalan masuk, Luhan."

"Oh..."..."

"Aku mendengar apa yang kau dan Kris katakan tentangku yang mmm…. ereksi"

Garpuku terjatuh dengan sebuah dentingan dan aku pasti melompat satu kaki. Dia tersenyum dan tampak puas, dan terlalu seksi untuk berada di sini denganku. Aku sangat malu aku ingin lari keluar pintu.

"Aku sangat menyesal kau mendengar-"

"Tidak Luhan. Aku memang sedang nggg begitu, terutama saat melihat namja cantik….."

Aku merasakan tarikan jari-jarinya di daguku. Aku membiarkan dia melakukannya dan merasakan panas tubuhku naik.

Whoa ... bernapas, Luhan, bernapas.

"Seperti kau." Bisik Dia akhirnya.

"Aku ingin hal yang nyata. Aku ingin kau di bawahku. Aku ingin klimaks di dalammu."

Mata elangnya tidak pernah lepas memandangku. Dia juga tidak melepaskan daguku. Ia memegangku dengan kuat dan membuatku mengakui kata-katanya.

"Kenapa kau menginginkannya Sehun?" Ibu jarinya dijentikkan dan menyikat rahangku.

"Mengapa ada orang ingin sesuatu? Ini hanya bagaimana aku bergairah terhadapmu sayang."

Matanya berputar mengitari tubuhku dengan tatapan berkabut penuh nafsu didalamnya.

"Maukah kau bersamaku malam ini, baby?"

"Mmmmm baiklah."

Hatiku berdebar begitu keras aku yakin dia bisa mendengarnya. Dan seperti itu saja aku setuju untuk sesuatu yang aku tahu itu akan mengubah hidupku.

Setelah aku mengucapkannya, Sehun segera memanggil pelayan dan membayar billnya.

Sentuhan lembut Sehun menekan punggungku, mendorongku maju, membawaku pergi ke tempat di mana dia bisa memilikiku seutuhnya.

.

XXX

.

Sehun membawaku ke apartemennya yang mewah dan modern.

"Selamat malam, Tuan." Penjaga pintu berseragam menyapa Sehun dan mengangguk sopan ke arahku.

"Malam" dia membalas dengan lancar. Tangannya masih merengkuh tubuhku, dan dengan cepat menyeretku ke lift.

Begitu pintu lift tertutup, dia memutar tubuhku dan….

CUP

Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan melumatnya dengan penuh cinta. Sangat lembut dan bergairah. Ciuman ini, ciuman yang sama seperti saat di Gedung Shire.

"Erghh…" aku mengerang dalam ciumanku saat penisnya mengeras dan bergesekan dengan milikku.

Dan aku mulai mendapatkan gambaran yang lebih jelas tentang Sehun. Ia pendiam di depan umum bahkan mampu mengendalikan diri, tapi di belakang pintu tertutup? Lihatlah.

Tangannya mulai menyentuh bagian tubuhku saat ini. Aku tidak melawan saat ia mendorongku ke dinding lift. Sentuhannya hangat dan membuatku tenggelam dalam gairah tak tertahankan.

"Ahhh…"

Dia mulai menciumi dan menggigit leherku. Aku merasakan tangannya menelusup ke dalam kaosku dan meremas-remas putingku yang mengeras.

"Ouhhh..Ahhhh… " _sialan aku tidak tahan…_

Aku melengkung ke arahnya, dadaku maju kedepan, mendorong putingku lebih dekat ke tangannya. Perlahan dia mulai menarik-nariknya.

"Ssshhh…" aku merinding dibuatnya.

"Kau begitu seksi, sayangghhh. Akuhh sangat menggilaimu ," dia berbicara dekat leherku, napasnya menggelitik kulitku.

Lift berhenti dan pintu terbuka. Terlihat pasangan tua akan masuk. Mereka memberi tatapan syok dan melewatkan lift.

Aku mencoba untuk mendorong Sehun menjauh.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, aku menemukan diriku terengah-engah untuk Sehun seperti pelacur, di tempat umum dimana orang-orang bisa melihat.

"Tidak di sini. Ku mohon, Sehun."

Tangannya melepaskan putingku dan mengeluarkannya dari bajuku.

Tangannya beralih memeluk leherku. Aku merasa ibu jarinya mulai bergerak dalam lingkaran lambat tepat di bawah daguku. Dan kemudian dia tersenyum padaku.

Sehun tampak bahagia. Dia pun memegang tanganku dengan tangannya yang bebas dan mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut.

Sial, aku suka ketika ia melakukan itu.

"Kau benar, sayang. Aku minta maaf. Apakah kau memaafkanku, Baby Lu?"

Aku mengangguk padanya karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, dan berbisik, "Gwenchana."

Lift terus bergerak semakin cepat. Entahlah. Atau hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia lakukan segera setelah dia memiliki aku di dalam apartemennya. Sehun membuatku benar-benar di bawah mantranya dan aku cukup yakin dia tahu akan hal itu.

Akhirnya lift berhenti di lantai atas, perutku bergejolak saat Sehun mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

Namja ini benar-benar orang suka menyentuh-selalu menyentuh seolah takut aku lepas darinya.

Dia mulai memasukan password apartemennya dan mendorong pintu untuk terbuka, lalu mengantarkan aku ke ruang pribadinya.

Itu ruang yang indah, cukup sederhana untuk seorang seperti Oh Sehun. Ruang utama memakai cat abu-abu dan krim palet, banyak kayu dan cetakan dan elemen dekoratif untuk suatu ruang modern.

"Ini indah, Sehun. Apartemenmu indah."

Sehun melepas jaket jas dan melemparkannya di atas sofa.

Ia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke dinding jendela dan balkon yang memandang keluar.

Tapi kemudian dia membalik tubuhku agar menghadapnya, dan ia melangkah mundur agar bisa menatapku dengan intens.

"Tapi tidak ada yang seindah kau yang berdiri di sini, sekarang, di apartemenku, di depanku."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak hampir putus asa. "Tidak ada yang sebanding denganmu sayang."

Aku merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk menangis mendengar kalimat dari mulutnya. Sehun menatapku begitu intens. Ia mulai bergerak ke arahku, perlahan-lahan, seperti predator.

Aku pernah melihat langkah ini sebelumnya. Dia bisa cepat, lambat, keras, lembut-segala cara, dan membuatnya terlihat mudah.

Detak jantungku lebih cepat saat ia mendekat. Ketika hanya beberapa inci dariku, dia berhenti dan menunggu. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap matanya.

Ia lebih tinggi dariku. Aku bisa melihat dadanya naik turun karena nafasnya yang memburu penuh nafsu. Rasanya bahagia saat tahu ia juga memiliki ketertarikan padaku.

"Aku tidak cantik seperti itu ... itu hanya lensa kamera," kataku.

Dia meraih sweater hijauku, membuka kancingnya, dan melepaskannya dari punggungku sampai mendarat dengan desiran lembut ke lantai yang mengkilap.

"Kau salah, Luhannie sayang. Kau cantik sepanjang waktu."

Dia lalu menarik ujung kemeja sutra hitamku, melepaskan satu persatu kancingnya dan melepaskannya dari tubuhku membuatku shirtless.

Aku berdiri di depannya saat ia melahapku dengan mata coklatnya yang penuh gairah. Dia mengusap bahuku lembut dan mulai turun menelusuri dua tonjolan di dadaku dengan bagian belakang ujung jarinya.

Sentuhan lembut yang membuatku sesak di bawah sana, membuatku menginginkan lebih dan aku tidak bisa diam lagi.

"Sehunhhh ..." Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku padanya.

"Apa, sayang? Apa yang kau inginkan hmm? "

Dia menelengkan kepala ke samping dan mulai menciumi leherku. Dagu runcingnya menggelitik leherku membuatku bergetar.

"Aku ingin-aku ingin menyentuhmu sehunhh."

Aku membawa tanganku ke kemeja putihnya dan mengendurkan dasi ungu gelapnya. Dia memegangku longgar dan menatap saat aku mengendurkan sutra seketat tali busur yang siap ditarik. Jariku bekerja di simpulnya dan dalam satu menit dasi itu tergelincir jatuh untuk bergabung sweter hijauku di lantai. Aku mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Sshhhh…"

Dia mendesis ketika jariku menyentuh kulitnya yang terbuka.

"Persetan! Ya, sentuhlah aku sayanghh."

Aku melepas kemeja putih halus itu dari tubuhnya. Aku menatap dada telanjangnya untuk pertama kalinya dan semakin bergairah.

Sehun sangat ketat dan otot perut seperti papan cuci yang meleleh pada potongan huruf V paling erotis yang pernah kulihat pada seorang namja.

Aku membungkuk dan mulai mengecupi dadanya. Dia menekan kepalaku dan memelukku agar menempel kepadanya, seperti dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Dia bergerak turun untuk berlutut,

"Sshhh…" aku mendesis saat hidungnya menggesek penisku yang menonjol di balik celana linenku yang ketat.

Tangannya meluncur ke bawah pinggulku dan kemudian kakiku. Ketika ia sampai ke sepatuku dia menariknya dari kaki mungilku.

Tangannya menelusuri kembali ke pinggang celana linenku. Dia menarik tali dan mengendurkan ikatannya dan kemudian menyeretnya ke lantai.

Dia mulai menciumku tepat di atas pusar. Perutku bergetar lagi dan nyeri diantara kedua kakiku semakin kuat.

Sehun membawa jari-jarinya ke celana dalamku dan ….

"Eunghh shit!" sedikit meremas penisku yang sudah sangat keras.

Dia pun melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang menutup tubuhku.

Kini aku Telanjang di depan matanya, ia menatap penis mungil frustasiku kemudian ia menatap wajahku lagi.

"Luhanniehh ... kau begitu indah aku tidak tahanhh"

Dia membelai jari-jarinya di atas perutku dan pinggul dan menarikku ke depan ke bibirnya dan ia mengulum putingku dengan ganas.

"Ouhhh…. Ahhhh…."

Aku menggigil sentuhan intim yang membuatku tertahan, menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dia kembali berdiri dan meletakkan tanganku dengan sengaja di pinggangnya. Aku mulai bekerja pada ikat pinggangnya dan kemudian celananya. Dia tampak mengesankan. Gundukan di dalam celana pendek itu mustahil diabaikan saat celananya turun.

"Argghhh…"

Dia menggeram ketika tanganku dengan sengaja mengelus gundukan itu. Aku dan dia sudah sama-sama telanjang.

"Aku tidak akan menginap malam ini, Sehunnhhh. Berjanjilah kau akanhhh… membawaku pulang setelah inihhh."

Dia meraupku dan mulai membawaku keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku. Sekali tidak akan cukup dengan dirimu sayanghh"

Dia menendang pintu kamar tidurnya dan membawaku ke ranjangnya. Wajahnya tampak liar dan putus asa.

"Aku harus bercinta kasar denganmu pertama, dan kemudian aku akan melakukannya lagi dengan lambat. Beri aku malam ini. Biarkan aku bercinta denganmu malam ini, Luhannieku yang cantik."

Ia menatap wajahku. "Please."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal ma-hmppp"

Bibirnya membungkam bibirku dan melumatnya dengan ganas. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuhku. Menciumi tubuhku. Membuat tubuhku semakin panas dan tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain bercinta dengannya.

Aku melanggar aturan dan aku sangat menyadari fakta itu saat lidah Sehun berputar di putingku yang mengeras, mengigitinya penuh nafsu. Dan tangannya mengocok penisku dengan berirama.

"Eunghh sehunhhh….ahh"

Aku merasa seperti aku akan orgasme hanya dari apa yang dia lakukan. Kenikmatan ini membuatku ingin menangis dan melengkung. Kakiku bergulung saat ia bekerja pada kedua putingku, aku liar dan menggeliat di bawah Sehun.

Dia terasa begitu nikmat, aku tidak akan menyesali keputusan ini. Semua keberatanku ditangguhkan oleh olahraga indah yang dia berikan pada tubuhku dan terbang tanpa ada satupun pikiran lagi.

"Sehunhhh ahhh" Aku meneriakkan namanya saat orgasme pertamaku.

"Tenanglah, sayang.."

Dia melepaskan penisku dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua pahaku. Mengelusnya dengan lembut dan melebarkan kedua pahaku perlahan. Sampai benar-benar terbuka lebar di depannya, ia menatap penis mungil frustasiku untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Lalu beralih menatap hole kemerahanku yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menyedot penisnya masuk.

"Tuhan, kau cantik ... Aku ingin mencicipi itu."

Dan kemudian ia mulai menjilati holeku. Lidah lembutnya menusuk-nusuk membuatku frustasi.

"Ahhh… ouhhh… ku mohon… aku tidak tahanhhh.."

Sehun menegakan kepalanya dan Aku bisa merasakan penis panjang keras gagahnya menyentuh holeku.

Dan kemudian dua jari yang panjang mendorong masuk di dalamku dan mulai membelai.

"Kau ketat," seraknya, "tapi ketika penisku di dalammu, kau akan lebih ketat, benarkan, Luhanie?"

"Aku datang sayangg…"

JLEB

"Akkk! "

Sialan! Ini sangat sakit saat penisnya masuk dalam sekali hentakan. Lubangku seperti dirobek.

"Sudah siap sayang?"

"Ya! Bergeraklah sehunhh"

Ia pun mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan lembut dan semakin lama semakin brutal.

"Ahhh….Eungh…ahhh sehunnhhh …"

"Ahhh… Shitt,, sempit sekali. Datanglah untukku. Datanglah untukku,Luhanniiehh!"

"Sehunnahh/Luhannhhh"

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain memeluknya yang sudah berkeringat dan terengah-engah.

Dia mengangkat mata elangnya untuk menatap mataku dan berbisik, "Yang kedua, Luhannie."

Kepala penisnya telah masuk dalam lubangku lagi, terbakar panas dan keras seperti tulang. Pinggulnya memaksaku lebih membuka saat ia menenggelamkan kemaluannya ke dalam dan tepat menyentuh prostatku.

"Ahhh…hmpp"

Dia membungkamku dengan ciumannya, memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutku.

Aku menaiki gelombang orgasme saat Sehun menaikiku. Dia melakukannya keras pada awalnya. Menghentak masuk dan keluar dari inti basahku yang semakin lebih dalam pada setiap desakannya.

Aku merasa diriku akan orgasme kembali.

Sehun terus membisikkan kata-kata kotor tentang seberapa nikmat rasanya meniduriku. Itu hanya membuatku jadi lebih liar.

"Sehunnhhh" Aku meneriakkan namanya, untuk kedua kalinya, tubuhku menyerah total padanya.

Dia tidak berhenti. Dia terus menghentakku, sampai tiba gilirannya untuk orgasme. Lehernya tegang, mata terbakar, ia menghentaknya lebih keras lagi. Penisnya terasa semakin membesar. Aku tahu dia telah dekat.

Aku mengetatkan lubangku untuk membantunya orgasme.

"Luhannhhh…" erangnya dengan suara parau yang terdengar saat ia orgasme.

Sehun menggigil diatasku dengan mata elang coklatnya bersinar redup di ruangan. Dia tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari mataku, membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan menyesali perbuatanku malam ini.

.

XXX

.

**TBC**

**Mind To Review?**

.

**Sekali lagi mian mian mian kalau bahasanya kacau dan saya updatenya lama.**

.

Balasan Review :

Luluge : Mereka emang ngegemesin chinguu… hihihi Ini dilanjut kok chingu, mian kalau ga memuaskan.. Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

irnalee96 : Iya chingu iya, chap ini NC kok walaupun gaje,, mian chingu kalau mengecewakan… Betul chingu, semua Luhan POV.. Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Beechanbaek : Hehhe mian chingu… jangan gigit dong chinguuu… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

oasana : sama2 ^_^,,,, terus baca aja chingu hehe.. Ahhh aku jadi terharuuuu… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

BubuDeer : kkkk kamu lucu chinguuu… #cipokbalik ini udah lanjut kok chinguu, mian kalau updatenya agak lama… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : Wah kok tau sih? 100 buat kamuuu… Mian chingu kalau NCnya ga hot dan gajee… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Babydeer940412 : betul betul betul chingu… Luhannya juga udah frustasi pengen disentuh #eh… Sip ini udah dilanjut,, Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

selukr : makannya baca terus chinguuu… ini aku lanjut kok… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

nisaramaidah28 : memang chingu, saya aja berat bacanyaaa… saya juga bingung kalau mau dirombak,, ini udah dilanjut… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

farfaridah16 : hahaha mian kalau chap ini agak lama updatenya.. iya chingu iya ada NCnya kokkk walaupun ga hot dan gaje.. … Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Eclaire Oh : kkkkkkk betul chingu… saya setuju sama kamu, krisnya emang frontal… Chap ini memang ada encih tapi gaje mian,,, saya masih polos chingu #plakk … Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

luludeery : ya begitulah chingu… chap ini chingu NCnya… mian kalau gaje.. Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

hunhankid : hmmm betul chinguuu… inilah NC paling gajeeee… jreng jreng jreng… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

falling-hardly : seriusan? Kamu doang yang bilang bahasanya bagus kkkkk…. Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Leona838 : gapapa chingu yang penting review wkwkwk… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

kaihunhan : dapet pencerahan darimana chingu? Wkwkwk … aku aja gangerti sama yang itu, baca terus aja ne chingu kali aja jadi ngerti kkkkk… Chap inii NCnyaaa,, tapi gaje miann -_- huhuhu … Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

fitrysukma39 : YA AMPUN KAMU REVIEWNYA PANJANG BANGET SUMPAH… wkwkwkk… Betul chingu, maklumin aja neeee, saya masih newbie… KKKK iya nih emang sehun gataudiribanget… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

juniaangel58 : Iya gapapa chingu tenang ajaaaa… iyanih emang si ohseh gatau tempat kkkk… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

niesha sha : sip ini udah lanjuttt… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

luwinaa : ada saengii… hihihi… thank you thank you … Ini udah lanjut kokk… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

SR : sip ini udah lanjuttt… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Delu4Selu : kkkkkk… mian chingu kalau NC di chap ini gaje ga smut passionate sama sekali… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Rappicasso : rapopo chinguu,, 15 chap itu Cuma buat yang naked doang chinguu.. Buat yang All In sama yang Eyes Wides Open mungkin chingu mau lanjutin? Kkkkk… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

applleijho : sip ini udah lanjuttt… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

HUNsayHAN : as always… sip ini udah lanjuttt… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

bitch94 : begitukah? Kkkk.. Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

LuluHD : Kamu suka luhan juga chingu? Kkkk … Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

: kyaaa betuuulll… ini sudah dilanjut,, Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

fySugar-Free : kkkkkk setuju setuju setuju,,,, Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Adrian : hahaha saya seneng kalau kamu sukaaa… iya ini dilanjut kok chinguuu.. Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

WulanLulu : ya begitulah chingu, mian kalau kamu gak puas… bukan Cuma suka tapi tergila-gila chinguuu kkkkk… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

Guest : Ini dilanjut kokkk hehehe… Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview… Keep read n review ne chingu ^_^

.

**THANKS BUAT READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVERS &amp; FOLLOWERS**  
.

BUAT FFKU YANG LAIN YANG MASIH GANTUNG KAYA **ONE WEEK IN SEOUL**, **DEAR LOVE** SAMA **MY STEP FATHER** MUNGKIN KU UPDATE BESOK.


	5. Chapter 4

**FULL NAKED**

Ini terjemahan dari novelnya Raine Miller dengan judul "naked"…

.

**Chapter 4 cominggggg…**

**Mian updatenya sangat sangat lamaaaa, berhubung kemaren ada yang minta terusin jadi saya lanjut nih….**

**Masih ada yang inget ceritanya?**

**Mian kalau bahasanya masih sulit dimengerti dan makin ga karuan…**

**Kalau ada yang gangerti tanya aja oke? Saya akan coba jawab sebisa saya…**

**Oh iya satu lagi, FF ini udah saya pendekin tadinya 15 chap jadi 8 Chap hehehe, saya ga sanggup kalo chapnya banyak…**

**Selamat membaca Chingudeul…**

**Jangan lupa review yaaa….**

.

Sebelumnya :

_Sehun terus membisikkan kata-kata kotor tentang seberapa nikmat rasanya meniduriku. Itu hanya membuatku jadi lebih liar._

_"Sehunnhhh" Aku meneriakkan namanya, untuk kedua kalinya, tubuhku menyerah total padanya._

_Dia tidak berhenti. Dia terus menghentakku, sampai tiba gilirannya untuk orgasme. Lehernya tegang, mata terbakar, ia menghentaknya lebih keras lagi. Penisnya terasa semakin membesar. Aku tahu dia telah dekat._

_Aku mengetatkan lubangku untuk membantunya orgasme. _

"_Luhannhhh…" erangnya dengan suara parau yang terdengar saat ia orgasme._

_Sehun menggigil diatasku dengan mata elang coklatnya bersinar redup di ruangan. Dia tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari mataku, membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan menyesali perbuatanku malam ini._

.

**CHAPTER 4**

**ALL LUHAN POV**

Sehun masih terus menatapku setelah seks terburu-buru kami mereda. Setelah itu, Ia bangkit dari ranjang. Tapi kemudian dia segera kembali, memandangku lagi, matanya menyapu tubuhku, menunggu reaksiku atas apa yang telah kami lakukan tadi.

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil menyapukan ibu jarinya di bibirku, menelusuri bibirku dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menjawab dengan perlahan "Ne."

"Aku belum selesai denganmu sayang."

Dia menyapukan tangannya di leherku, melewati dadaku, menuju pinggulku dan berhenti di perutku.

"Seks yang begitu menakjubkan, aku tidak ingin ini berakhir."

Dia membiarkan tangannya tetap terentang di sana dan membungkuk untuk menciumku secara perlahan dan menyeluruh, hampir seperti hendak memberi hormat padaku. Aku tahu dia akan menanyakan sesuatu.

"Apakah kau-menggunakan pengaman, sayang? Kau tahu segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi walaupun kau seorang namja."

"Ya," bisikku di bibirnya.

Aku benar. Dia akan terkejut tetapi aku tidak akan berbagi informasi itu dengannya malam ini.

"Aku ingin, aku ingin orgasme dalam dirimu. Aku ingin berada di sini tanpa ada penghalang "

Dia memasukan jari-jarinya di lubang licinku dan membelainya maju mundur. "Di sini."

Kata-katanya itu bagai sebuah kejutan. Tubuhku bereaksi terhadap sentuhannya tanpa paksaan,

"Ahhh…" Desah kenikmatan keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Perusahaanku–melakukan pemeriksaan medis untuk semua orang kami. Semua harus melakukannya termasuk aku. Aku bisa menunjukkan hasil pemeriksaannya, sayang, aku bersih, aku janji," katanya, mengendus di leherku dan menggerakkan jemarinya di lubang sempitku yang sudah gatal ingin dimasuki.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bersih?" Aku terengah-engah.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan tangannya diam.

"Sudah berapa kali kau berhubungan dengan seseorang?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

Dia menyipitkan matanya sedikit. "Benarkah?"

Dia menuntut jawaban, dia bertanya langsung pada pertanyaan inti, jadi kukatakan, "Ya."

Wajahnya menjadi tenang.

"Jadi ... apakah itu berarti aku boleh melakukannya?"

Dia berguling sepenuhnya di atasku dan tanganku terjebak terkait dengan tangannya, lututnya membelah kakiku menjadi terbuka lebar sehingga ia bisa masuk di antara kakiku.

"Karena aku menginginkan kau lagi. Aku ingin berada di dalam mu lagi. Aku ingin membuatmu orgasme dengan penisku yang berada begitu jauh di dalammu sehingga kau tidak akan pernah lupa aku pernah ada di sana. Aku ingin orgasme dalam dirimu, Luhan, dan merasakan itu bersamamu "

.

JLEB

"Akhh…"

Aku bisa merasakan dia besar sekarang, Keras, panas, memeriksaku, dan siap untuk tenggelam sepenuhnya. Dan rentan saat aku di bawahnya, Tak pernah aku merasa seaman yang kurasakan kini.

Dia menciumku dengan intens, lidahnya menguasaiku seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sehun, dan kau tidak akan membuatku Hamil_"

"Sialan ... Ya akhhh"

Dia mendesah Saat penis tebalnya menumbuk lubangku yang menyempit.

"Oh, sayang, kau terasa begitu nikmat. Aku benar-benar tersesat dalam dirimu... "

Dan itu adalah bagaimana ia melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Kali ini dia bergerak dengan lebih perlahan, lebih terkendali seperti dia ingin menikmati pengalaman ini. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kepuasanku malah Sehun membuatku orgasme lebih hebat kali ini.

.

"Luhanhhh…"

Sehun memanggil namaku dan tetap berada di dalamku seperti keinginan yang dia katakan sebelumnya dan beberapa saat kemudian, hentakkan kecil mengeluarkan semua dari ujungnya sampai ia berhenti sepenuhnya, bernapas dengan berat dan ia masih berada di antara kedua kakiku.

Dia menghisap leherku dengan pelan saat aku mengelus punggungnya, otot-otot panas yang halus dan basah dengan keringat. Ruangan menjadi beraroma seks dan wangi cologne nya yang entah ber-merk apa. Aku benar-benar perlu untuk mengetahui merknya.

Aku merasakan sesuatu saat aku mengelus punggungnya. Dan jumlahnya banyak. Seperti bekas luka?

Dia menjauh dariku dan tanganku terlepas dari punggungnya. Aku tahu lebih baik tidak usah bertanya.

Sehun berbaring miring dan kembali menatapku.

"Terima kasih untuk seks yang hebat…. ," bisiknya sambil menelusuri wajahku dengan satu jari, "dan untuk mempercayaiku."

Dia tersenyum padaku lagi.

"Aku senang kau berada di sini di atas tempat tidurku."

"Berapa lama sampai seseorang berada di tempat tidur ini denganmu lagi, Sehun?"

Jika dia saja bisa bertanya, seharusnya aku pun bisa.

Dia menyeringai, terlihat sangat puas.

"Sudah sejak ... tidak pernah, sayang. Aku tidak pernah membawa namja ke sini."

"Terakhir kali aku periksa aku adalah seorang namja."

Dia meraup tubuhku dengan mata sugestifnya sebelum menjawab.

"Jelas namja." Dia memandang mataku. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak pernah membawa namja lain ke sini. Selain kau."

"Oh ..."

Aku duduk di kepala ranjang, menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadaku.

Bagaimana mungkin? Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Itu mengejutkanku. Aku berpikir Kau akan mendapatkan tawaran lebih banyak daripada yang mungkin kau gunakan."

Dia menarik selimut dari dadaku ke bawah dan membuat dua tonjolan di dadaku kembali terlihat.

"Tolong Jangan merusak pemandangan yang sedang kunikmati, dan kata kuncinya adalah manfaatkan, Sayangku."

Dia meringkuk di sampingku di kepala ranjang dan menelusuri putingku dengan satu jari.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kau memanfaatkanku. Kau mendapatkan izin khusus."

Aku mendengus dan menampik tangannya.

"Kau terlalu tampan, Sehun dan kau tahu itu. Pesonamu itu tak akan membuatmu bisa bersamaku setiap hari. "

Dia membuat suara sarkastis. "Dan kau adalah seorang namja yang sulit. Malam itu aku pikir aku harus mengangkat dan melemparkanmu ke dalam mobilku.

"Suatu keberuntungan kau tidak melakukannya. Jika iya kau tidak akan pernah menikmati seks yang baru saja kita nikmati bersama?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan sambil tersenyum. Dia menggelitik tulang rusukku dan membuatku menjerit.

"Jadi itu hanya sebuah seks untukmu, ya?"

"Sehun!" aku pukul tangannya menjauh dan bergegas ke tepi tempat tidur.

Dia menyeretku kembali dan menjepit tubuhku di bawahnya, sebuah seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Luhan," ujarnya

Lalu dia menciumku. Hanya ciuman yang lambat dan ringan dan lembut, tapi rasanya intim dan spesial. Sehun menempatkanku di samping tubuhnya dan menempatkan tubuh kami ke bawah selimut, kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuhku.

Aku merasa diriku menjadi mengantuk di tempat tidur hangat dengannya. Aku tahu ini ide yang buruk. Aturan adalah aturan dan aku melanggarnya.

"Seharusnya Aku tidak menginap, Sehun, aku benar-benar harus pergi ..."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku ingin kau di sini bersamaku," dia memaksa.

"Tapi aku seharusnya tidak_"

"Shhhhhhh," dia memotong kata-kataku seperti yang berkali-kali dia lakukan sebelumnya dan mencium kata-kataku pergi.

Lengannya terangkat ke atas kepalaku, membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Aku tidak bisa melawan dia. Tidak setelah malam ini. Rasa nyaman ini terasa terlalu indah, tubuhku terlalu terkuras dari semua orgasme ini. Jadi aku memilih untuk tidur.

.

Teror itu nyata.

Mereka datang pada malam hari ketika aku tidur.

Aku mencoba untuk melawan mereka tetapi mereka hampir selalu menang. Semuanya gelap karena mataku ditutup. Tapi aku mendengar suara.

Kata-kata Kejam tentang seseorang, kata-kata dan nama-nama menjijikkan.

Dan tawa yang menakutkan.

Mereka pikir itu lucu untuk menghina orang ini. Tubuhku terasa berat dan lemah. Aku masih mendengar mereka tertawa dan memutar kembali semua kejahatan yang telah mereka lakukan.

"ANDWEEE!"

Aku bangun dengan berteriak dan sendirian di tempat tidur Sehun.

Aku baru menyadari di mana aku berada ketika ia datang ke kamar tidur dengan bola mata yang melotot. Aku mulai menangis saat aku melihatnya. Isak tangis ku semakin keras ketika ia duduk di tempat tidur dan memelukku.

"Tidak apa-apa aku disini."

Dia mengguncangkanku di dadanya. Sehun sudah berpakaian dan aku masih telanjang.

"Kau hanya bermimpi buruk, itu saja."

"Kemana kau pergi?" Aku berhasil bertanya sambil terisak.

"Aku hanya di kantorku. Olimpiade Sialan ini membuatku bekerja pada malam hari akhir-akhir ini ..."

Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke kepalaku.

"Aku berada di sini sepanjang waktu sampai kau tertidur."

"Kau seharusnya mengantarkan aku pulang! Aku bilang aku tidak akan menginap " Aku berjuang untuk keluar dari pelukannya.

"Oh Tuhan, Luhan, apa masalahnya? Ini jam 02:00 di pagi hari. Kau sangat lelah. Tak bisakah kau hanya tidur di sini saja?"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya. Ini sudah terlalu jauh! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Sehun "Aku mendorong dadanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau biarkan aku membawamu ke rumahku dan menidurimu dengan liar tetapi kau tidak mau tidur di tempat tidurku hanya untuk beberapa jam?" Dia menurunkan wajahnya kehadapanku.

"Katakan. Mengapa kau takut bersamaku disini?"

Dia tampak terluka dan terdengar lebih dari sedikit tersinggung. Dan aku merasa seperti jalang yang kejam lebih dari sekedar emosional, benar-benar kacau balau.

Dia masih tampak tampan dalam jeans pudar dan kaos abu-abu muda. Rambutnya berantakan, tapi ia tampak begitu tampan seperti biasa, bahkan lebih karena aku melihat Sehun yang intim, yang ia tidak tunjukkan di depan umum.

Aku mulai menangis lagi dan mengatakan kepadanya aku minta maaf. Aku bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Aku sangat menyesal bahwa sebagian dari diriku rusak dan terluka tapi itu pun tidak akan merubah fakta apa pun.

"Aku tidak takut dengan dirimu. Ini sangat rumit, Sehun. Aku-aku minta maaf!" Aku menggosok wajahku.

"Shhhhhhh ... tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan. Kau hanya bermimpi buruk" Sehun meraih kotak tissue di samping tempat tidur. Dan menyerahkannya kepadaku.

"Apakah kau ingin membicarakannya?"

"Tidak," aku mengambil tiga lembar tissue.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luhan. Ketika Kau merasa nyaman, kau dapat membicarakannya jika kau ingin."

Gosokan melingkar di punggungku terasa menenangkan, aku hanya tidak ingin menutup mata lagi jika saja aku kembali tertidur.

Dia menarikku kembali ke atas kasur dengan dia. "Biarlah aku memelukmu untuk sementara waktu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan di sini sampai kau tertidur dan jika kau bangun dan tidak melihatku, aku tepat berada di seberang ruang utama di kantorku. Lampu akan menyala. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu sendirian di rumahku. Kau akan benar-benar aman di sini bersamaku. Satpam laki-laki, kau bisa ingat?"

Aku meraih beberapa tissue lagi dan mengeluarkan ingusku, situasi ini benar-benar merugikan dan memalukan. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk berpura-pura menemukan jalan keluar dari ini dan aku tahu itu yang akan aku lakukan.

Aku tertawa lembut pada leluconnya dan membiarkan dia membaringkan aku lagi ke tempat tidurnya. Aku menghadap dadanya dan menghirup aromanya, aku benar-benar mencintai dan mencoba mengingat betapa indah ini.

Aku fokus pada perasaanku saat Sehun memelukku dengan aman, dan kehangatan tubuh besarnya. Aku mencoba untuk menangkap ini semua di kepalaku, karena aku tidak akan mendapatkan pengalaman ini lagi.

Aku berpura-pura tertidur.

Aku menenangkan nafasku, memalsukannya. Dan setelah beberapa saat aku merasakan dia turun dari tempat tidur dan menyelinap keluar. Aku bahkan mendengar suara langkah kaki telanjangnya di atas lantai kayu.

Aku melihat jam dan menunggu lima menit sebelum aku bangun. Aku berjalan keluar ke ruang tamu Sehun dengan pantat yang masih telanjang lalu aku meraup pakaianku.

Aku mengambil dasi ungunya dari tumpukan dan merapikannya sebelum mengalungkan di atas lengan sofa, melipatnya menjadi dua. Aku berharap aku bias membawanya bersamaku sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Aku berpakaian dengan cepat di depan jendela kaca yang lebar dan memegang sepatu di tanganku daripada menempatkan mereka di kakiku. Aku mengambil tasku dan menuju pintu. Aku bisa merasakan sperma masih basah di antara kedua kakiku, mengalir keluar, dan pikiran itu membuat aku ingin menangis.

Semuanya terasa salah sekarang. Aku telah mengacaukannya.

Setelah aku keluar dari pintu depan, aku berlari ke lift dan menekan tombol. Aku menggunakan sepatu kekakiku dan mencari-cari sisir di tasku. Aku menyisir rambutku yang terlihat seperti rambut aku-baru-saja-bercinta dengan sisiran asal-asalan. Rambutku masih kusut tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak menyisir sama sekali.

Lift tiba dan aku melangkah masuk, sambil menyimpan sisir dan memeriksadompetku untuk ongkos taksi.

Ketika aku sampai di lobby seorang penjaga menyapaku. "Ada yang bias saya bantu, nyonya?"

"Err ... ya. Aku harus pulang. Dapatkah kau membantu ku mendapatkan taksi?"

Aku terdengar putus asa bahkan di telingaku sendiri? Jadi tidak tahu apa yang dia mungkin pikirkan. Ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi sedikit pun saat ia mengangkat telepon.

"Ahhh, itu dia satu taksi datang." Ia meletakkan kembali telepon,

Penjaga itu keluar dari belakang mejanya dan memegang pintu lobby terbuka untukku. Dia membantuku menuju taksi dan menutup pintu taksi. Aku berterima kasih padanya, memberikan alamatku ke sopir taksi dan melihat ke luar jendela.

Pemandangan Lobby terlihat jelas pada malam hari sehingga aku bisa melihat ketika Sehun berlari keluar dari lift dan berbicara dengan Claude, si penjaga tadi. Dia berlari ke luar tapi taksiku sudah bergerak.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dengan frustrasi dan memutar kepalanya kembali. Aku bisa melihat kakinya masih telanjang. Aku bias melihat wajah bingungnya dan keputusasaan di wajahnya saat mata kami bertemu-aku di dalam mobil dan dia di jalan. Aku bisa melihat Sehun. Dan itu mungkin terakhir kalinya aku akan melihatnya.

.

XXX

.

Aroma kopi yang lezat membuatku terbangun. Aku melihat jam alarmku dan aku tahu, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk lari pagi. Aku keluar menuju dapur sambil mengusap mataku.

"Kau pasti menyukai ini, Hannie. Manis dan kental." Teman sekamar dan juga sahabatku Baekhyun yang jarang tinggal disini menyodorkan mug ke arahku, ekspresi wajahnya jelas terbaca.

Seakan dia mengatakan 'Ceritakan semua yang ada dalam pikiranmu'

Aku menyukai Baekie, tapi masalahnya ini tentang Sehun yang sudah membuatku seperti tergelincir, aku hanya ingin mengubur mengenai keberadaannya dan berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Aku meraih mug yang masih mengepul dan menghirup aromanya yang lezat. Entah kenapa ini mengingatkan aku tentang dia dan aku merasa gelembung emosiku naik bertambah kuat.

Aku duduk di bar dapur dan mencengkeram mug kopiku seperti induk ayam melindungi anaknya. Saat aku duduk di bangku, gesekan lembut di antara kedua kakiku mengingingatkan kembali kenangan itu.

Kenangan akan tubuh Sehun yang panas dan penampilannya yang seperti model dan seksnya yang luar biasa. Dan bagaimana saat aku terbangun di tempat tidurnya dengan histeris. Aku menyerah untuk pura-puta tegar dan membiarkan air mata itu datang.

Aku butuh waktu untuk bisa menceritakannya pada Baekhyun. Setelah cangkir kopi yang kedua, aku pindah ke sofa. Tapi Baekhyun cukup pandai memancingku. Dia tak kenal lelah.

"Aku mematikan handphonemu yang ada di dalam tas dua jam yang lalu. Suaranya begitu sialan. Sangat berisik sampai aku ingin menendangnya."

Baekhyun membelai kepalaku yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau punya pesan suara dan pesan teks sampai berlimpah. Aku pikir sesuatu yang buruk akan meledak, jadi aku mematikan handphone sialan itu."

"Gomawo, Baek. Aku sangat senang kau di sini pagi ini."

Dan aku tahu itu. Dia menyukaiku apa adanya.

Baekhyun adalah Seseorang asli dari Incheon dan tinggal di Seoul, mempelajari konservasi dan melarikan diri dari rumah sialan yang menghantuinya. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah appanya juga tinggal di Seoul jadi dia sama sekali tidak sendirian di sini. Kami bertemu saat minggu pertama kelas dimulai dan hampir empat tahun yang lalu dan benar-benar tidak pernah berpisah. Dia tahu rahasia gelapku dan aku juga tahu rahasianya.

"Aku juga senang bersamamu."

Dia menepuk di atas lututku.

"Dan hari ini kau akan pergi untuk membuat janji bertemu dengan Dr Cho, dan membuat rencana untuk pergi clubbing denganku dan Kris, dan berhenti di Charbonnel et Walker sehingga kita bisa makan coklat sinfully yang lezat itu sepuasnya."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah ini akan sangat menyenangkan, Lu?"

"Memang sepertinya sangat luar biasa."

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan berusaha menguasai diriku.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau memberi kesempatan pada namja itu, Lu. Sepertinya dia hebat di ranjang dan dia menginginkan kamu sampai segitunya."

Aku mengganti senyum pura-puraku menjadi benar-benar cemberut.

"Kau sudah bergosip dengan Kris rupanya."

Dia memutar matanya padaku. "Atau setidaknya telepon dia balik."

Baekhyun merendahkan suaranya menjadi sebuah bisikan. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masa lalumu ..."

"Aku tahu."

Dan Baekhyun benar. Sehun tidak tahu tentang aku. Baekhyun mengusap lenganku.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak marah atau merasa tersinggung dengan dia semalam. Aku hanya harus keluar dari sana. Aku terbangun sambil berteriak di tempat tidurnya dan aku-"

Dorongan ingin menangis sekarang sama kuatnya seperti sebelumnya. Aku mencoba untuk menahan tangisan itu.

"Tapi kedengarannya dia seperti ingin menghiburmu. Ia tidak mencoba mendesakmu untuk bercerita lebih jauh, Lu."

"Tapi kau seharusnya melihat wajahnya ketika ia menyerbu masuk ke kamar tidurnya dan melihatku menjerit seperti orang gila. Cara dia menatapku ... " Aku mengusap pelipisku.

"Dia hanya terlalu intens. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan detailnya seperti apa dia, Baek. Sehun ini tidak seperti namja yang pernah aku temui sebelumnya dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan dengannya. Aku sangat meragukannya."

Baekhyun menatapku, matanya yang indah seakan tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Kau jauh lebih kuat dari yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu itu." Dia mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Suahlah, Lu. Kau harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja kemudian segera pulang untuk bersiap-siap, malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang . Kris sudah siap mengantar." Dia menusuk bahuku dengan jarinya.

"Sekarang, bersiap-siaplah, sayang."

"Hmm. Gomawo Baekkie." Aku tersenyum padanya, benar-benar senyum bahagia pertama yang kurasakan setelah dua belas jam yang lalu.

.

Setelah beberapa jam aku bekerja, Rory datang dari arah belakang dengan membawa sebuah vas bunga dahlia ungu yang paling indah dari yang pernah kulihat. Dia berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum berseri-seri di wajahnya.

"Dikirimkan untukmu, Luhan-shi. Tampaknya kau memiliki seorang pengagum."

Oh, sial! Aku mengambil keduanya. Ikatan di vas itu jelas bukan sebuah pita. Itu dasi sutra ungunya yang tadi malam. Sehun memberikan dasinya kepadaku setelah semuanya itu.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarnya ke sini untukku, Rory. Bunga ini begitu indah."

Tanganku gemetar saat aku meraih kartu pada pegangan yang tertutup plastik itu. Aku menjatuhkannya sampai dua kali sebelum aku bisa membaca apa yang dituliskannya.

.

Luhan, semalam rasanya seperti mendapatkan hadiah. Maafkan aku karena tidak mendengarkan apa yang kau coba beritahukan kepadaku. Aku sangat menyesal.

Milikmu,

OSH

.

Aku membaca tulisan itu berkali-kali dan bertanya-tanya apa yang harus kulakukan.

Bagaimana ia berhasil mengacaukan aku dengan begitu mudahnya?

Satu momentum aku sangat yakin, aku harus menjauhkan diriku dari Sehun tapi kemudian aku ingin bersama dia lagi.

Aku memandangi bunga unguku sekali lagi dan jelas aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

SMS atau telepon? Keputusan yang begitu sulit. Sebagian dari diriku ingin mendengar suara Sehun, dan sebagian yang lain takut mendengar suaraku ketika aku mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan mengirim SMS dan merasa seperti seseorang yang benar-benar pengecut.

Yang pertama, aku harus menyalakan ponselku dan terdengar rentetan panggilan tidak terjawab dan pesan suara yang melintas saat ponselku menyala membuatku merasa sakit meskipun tanpa mendengar atau membacanya.

Rasanya ini sudah terlalu banyak untukku saat ini, jadi aku mengabaikan semua itu dan membuka layar untuk mengirim SMS.

.

To: Oh Sehun

Mr Oh, bunga dan dasinya begitu indah. Aku menyukai warna ungu.

.

Begitu aku menekan send, aku merenung untuk mematikan handphoneku tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Seperti pepatah keingintahuan itu bisa membunuh kucing atau dalam kasusku ini membuatku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Aku kembali memperhatikan vas dan bukan melihat pada bunganya lalu melepas dasi ungu itu dari ikatannya. Aku membawanya ke hidungku dan menghirupnya. Itu adalah aromanya. Aroma Sehun yang seksi, aku menyukai itu.

Aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikan dasi ini kepadanya. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi atau apa yang tidak terjadi, dasi ini milikku sekarang.

Handphoneku menyala dan mulai mendengung. Insting pertamaku adalah ingin mematikannya, tapi aku tahu pasti dia yang menelepon.

Dan bagian dari keegoisanku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku mengangkat telepon ke telingaku.

"Yeobseo."

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai warna ungu?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku tersenyum.

"Sangat. Bunga-bunga itu begitu indah dan aku tidak akan mengembalikan dasimu."

"Aku sangat mengacaukannya, kan?" Suaranya lembut dan aku bisa mendengar suara gemerisik kemudian hembusan napas.

"Apakah kau sedang merokok, Sehun?"

"Hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya."

"Kau memiliki satu kebiasaan buruk." Aku mengelus dasi yang membentang di atas desktopku.

"Aku punya beberapa kebiasan buruk kalau aku merasa ketakutan."

Ada jeda tenang dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia menganggapku salah satu penyebab dari kebiasan buruk itu, tapi kemudian dia berbicara,

"Aku ingin mendatangi apartemenmu tadi malam. Aku hampir melakukannya."

"Bagus kamu tidak melakukannya, Sehun. Aku perlu berpikir dan sangat sulit bagiku untuk melakukannya ketika kau ada didekatku. Dan tadi malam itu bukan salahmu. Aku ... aku hanya butuh beberapa ruang setelah kita ... bersama seperti itu. Hanya saja - inilah kenyataan tentang diriku. Akulah satu-satunya yang kacau di sini."

"Jangan katakan itu, Luhan. Aku tahu aku tidak mendengarkanmu tadi malam. Kau bilang padaku apa yang kau inginkan dan aku mengabaikanmu. Aku menghancurkan kepercayaanmu dan itulah yang paling aku sesali. Aku sangat menyesal - kau tidak tahu berapa banyak aku merasa menyesal. Dan jika itu menghancurkan kesempatanku untuk bersamamu lagi maka aku layak mendapatkan itu."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah." Suaraku hanya berupa bisikan dan ada begitu banyak yang ingin aku katakan tapi sulit aku ungkapkan kepadanya.

"Kau tidak akan mau bersamaku, Sehun."

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, sayang." Aku bisa mendengar dia menghembuskan rokoknya.

"Dan sekarang satu-satunya pertanyaanku adalah apa kau mau? Apakah kau mau bersamaku lagi,

Xiao Luhan?"

Kata-katanya membuatku menangis. Untungnya Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa melihatku menangis melalui telepon tapi aku sangat yakin dia bisa mendengarnya.

"Oh dan sekarang aku membuatmu menangis. Apa ini berarti baik atau buruk, sayang? Tolong beritahu aku, karena aku tidak tahu itu."

Hasrat dalam suaranya mematahkan keinginanku untuk menjauhinya.

"Ini baik ..." Aku tertawa dengan canggung. "Dan aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu. Aku punya rencana malam ini dengan Kris dan Baekhyun."

"Aku mengerti," katanya.

Apakah aku setuju bertemu dengannya lagi?

Kami berdua tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu. Masalahnya Sehun mendorong hubungan kami terlalu dalam. Dari malam pertama sejak kami bertemu dia membuatku terpikat. Ya kami bergerak terlalu cepat untuk berhubungan seks.

Ya dia sedikit mendorongku, tapi kejadian itu telah membawaku ke tempat yang begitu indah yang membuatku bisa melupakan masa laluku. Sehun membuatku merasa sangat ... sangat aman dengan cara yang mengejutkan dan memaksaku mempertimbangkan untuk alasan itu.

Aku tidak memiliki seperti satu ton kepercayaan yang memungkinan kita bisa menjalaninya, tapi hubungan ini jelas sekali bisa untuk dikenang.

"Bisakah kita berjalan pelan-pelan dulu, Oh Sehun?"

"Aku mengartikan itu sebagai jawaban ya. Dan tentu saja kita bisa berjalan pelan-pelan dulu." Aku mendengar suara hembusan napas lagi.

Dia terdiam seolah-olah ia sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Luhan?"

"Ya?"

"Aku bisa tersenyum lebar sekarang."

"Aku juga, Sehun."

.

XXX

.

**TBC**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

Balasan Review :

psw7 : Gomawo chinguu, bagus deh kalau udah ngerti kkkk… Mian kalau chap ini bahasanya kembali ribet hahaha soalnya saya udah lama ga update #alesanaja

Leona838 : Mereka ga tinggal bareng, Cuma satu malem itu doang Luhan diajak ke apartemen Sehun chinguu… Mian updatenya lama kkkk

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : Seni tulisan kesustraan ya chinguu? Kkkk gomawoo… Mian tapi saya updatenya lebih dari telat hehehe

guest 88 : Saya juga chinguuu kkkk

Re-Panda68 : Rude apa sih? #maapsayaalaychingu kkkk… Gomawo dibilang kece mmm ceritanya apa saya chingu? hehee

sehunhan : Hahaha gomawo chinguuu… Mian kalau chap ini bahasanya rumit lagi, semoga kamu mengerti #eaaa… Ini ada sepotong doing chinguu wkwkwk

kaihunhan : Gini loh chingu, pas di chap awal itu yang ngomong Sehun, ituloh sebelum ada tulisan Luhan POV. Sehun itu punya perusahaan jasa keamanan. Nah, pemerintahan itu biasanya pake perusahaan Sehun buat ngamanin pemerintahan. Luhan bilang pelan-pelan dulu chinguuu kkkk

fitrysukma39 : Iya chinguuu, review kamu yang paling panjangg nih kkkk… Sehun emang muja Luhan banget chinguu hehehe… Luhan ga gampangan chinguu, jadi dia ga langsung mau pas diajak tinggal bareng wkwkw

RZHH 261220 II : Sudah lanjut :D

Luwinaa : Masa sih saengiii? Kkkk… Ada kok nanti, ditunggu aja oke?

egatoti : Jinja? Ahh gomawo chinguu, ini udah dilanjut, mian lama banget..

farfaridah16 : Seriusan NCnya liar? Wkwkwk… Mian chinguu kalau updatenya makin lama huhuhu

viiyoung : Hehehe mian chingu kalo updatenya lama banget #peace

LuluHD : Sudah lanjut chinguuu,, mian updatenya kelamaaan :D

Delu4Selu : Saya suka ga tahan chingu kalau pake desahan gitu wkwkwk,, maklum masih belajar chinguuu…

luludeery : Seriusan keren? Gomawo chinguu :D

Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N : Kkkkk nunggu NCnya chinguu? Bukan kamu yang lola tapi bahasanya saya akuin emang sulit dimengerti kkkk

OhdhiHanni : Hahaha gomawoo chinguuu,, ini udah diupdate, mian kalau upatenya lama banget hehehe

HUNsayHAN : Sebenernya ga juga sih chinguu, Sehun itu beneran suka banget bangetan kok sama Luhan #plakkk … Mian update lama kkk

WulanLulu : Bukan chinguu, Sehun itu punya perusahaan jasa keamanan. Nah, pemerintahan itu biasanya pake perusahaan Sehun buat ngamanin pemerintahan. Iyadong… Sehun gituuu kkkk

Illuiosaulia : Iyadong chinguu,, tapi kata Luhan pelan-pelan duluu kkkk…

ChikasikiHunHan947 : Ah yang bener chinguu? Gomawo kkkk… Chap ini bahasanya acak-acakan hehehe

Xosherincindarjo : Iya chingu, ini remake. Cerita aslinya emang buat dewasa chinguu

kimyori95 : Pastinya dong chinguu, Sehun kan gabisa ditolak kkkk

bitch94 : Gomawo chinguuu :* :*

staringloveapart : Ini udah dilanjutt, mian chinguu kalo kelamaan, semoga masih inget ceritanya, soalnya saya sendiri udah lupa-lupa inget kkkk

aregita08 : wkwkwk gapapa chingu yang penting review kkkk,, Ini udah update walaupun ga fast hehehe

Okta HunHan : Hahaha gomawo chinguuu muahhh :* … Mian chinguu updatenya lama hehehe… Engga kok chinguu,, malah kayaknya Luhan deh yang nyakitin Sehun #eh kkkk

falling-hardly : Seriusan? Kkkk masa sih chinguuu… Gomawooo nee

.

**THAKS BUAT READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVERS, AND FOLLOWERS**

**I LOVE YOU ALL MUAHHHH {} :***

**KEEP READING N KEEP REVIEW**

.


End file.
